Rise of the Dark Ninja
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: It all begins with a redo assignment, after Randy is forced to leave Howard alone on project day. A warning from the Nomicon brings a warning of someone close to Randy betraying him but, it couldn't be true right?
1. Makeup Assignments And A Nomicon Warning

**I do not own the show, or any of the characters. This is just for fun and entertainment.**

**So enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"What the Juice Cunningham! What the juice!" Howard Weinerman crossed his arms, sending a glare across the lunch table at his best friend.

"Oh come on Howard, it was not like I could just leave the rampaging monster alone" Randy tossed his bag onto the bench beside him, before sitting down.

Howard turned to the side, crossing his arms, ignoring the other and frowning. Randy sighed, placing a hand over his eyes for a moment in exasperation.

"Come on Howard, you know it is kind of my job" Randy looked over at his friend, catching the glance the other gave to him.

"Is it also part of your job to have me turn in our project together and totally get called out in front of the entire class!" Howard said, turning back to him and slamming his hands down on the table in the process.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "the whole class?"

Howard glared, crossing his arms once more "uh, ch-ya...we were supposed to read that stupid book, and do a stupid presentation on it. Thought we would slide by not getting called out, and yet surprise!" he tossed his hands into the air.

Randy flinched slightly, "sorry man..."

Howard sighed, "forget about it. Good thing we got a make up assignment at least."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "whoa...a make up assignment?"

Howard pulled a book out of his bag, tossing it before Randy.

"We have three days to read said book, then write a new report" he said.

"Three days!" Randy picked up the book, "but this thing's like the dictionary."

The book was honestly not to big, but the two were over exaggerating as usual.

Howard frowned, "totally wonk, but since you owe me..." A sly smirk crossed his face.

Randy sighed, "you want me to do it don't you."

The bell rang and Howard picked up his bag, "I knew you'd understand buddy."

Randy stood, grabbing his own bag. He slung it over one shoulder as usual, following his friend out into the hall.

"Fine, fine. I do owe you...but you can at least try to read some of it. If I have to go ninja, at least we will have some information" Randy said, glancing at his friend.

Howard sighed, "even when ya owe me, I have to do work."

Randy smiled, "your mom is always saying you should read more."

"Don't remind me" Howard grumbled.

"Not like you guys were going to pass anyways" a voice said behind them.

The two turned to see Debbie Kang standing there.

"What do you want Debbie" Howard rolled his eyes.

"Just another laugh at the fact that once again, you two are total shoobs" she smiled.

Randy frowned, standing at a slight tilt as he usually did "hey, we got this in the bag."

"Ya, our report is going to be totally bruce" Howard said, giving her another of his signature smirks.

Debbie rolled her eyes, "don't make me laugh, this is going to be another repeat of your spanish presentation. I mean who gets lessons from a guy who sells tacos?"

"Hey!" Howard pointed a finger at her, "his spanish was muy churro."

She laughed, brushing his finger out of her face, "and that, is why you will always be shoobs."

With that, she walked away down the hall. Howard glared at her back, giving an annoyed grumble.

"Ugh! She think's she's so smart, we have to get an A!" he said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Randy held up his hands, "are you sure we should set the bar so high?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "we're more like...C level."

Howard turned on him, jabbing a finger into his chest, "I will not lose to Debbie Kang again Cunningham."

"Who said this was a competition?" Randy arched an eyebrow.

Howard turned, walking down the hall, "oh she made it a competition when she called us shoobs."

Randy chuckled, following after his friend, "well, first thing we have to do, is actually read the book."

Howard rolled his eyes, "pfft, who needs reading, that is what the internet is for."

Randy frowned, "but we just agreed to actually-"

"A ututututututut" Howard held a hand up, stopping him from speaking, "this is war man. In war you always cheat!"

Randy sighed, "this is not going to end well."

"Probably not" Howard agreed, "but at least we will totally pown Debbie."

The bell rang, and the two of them realized they were the only ones left in the hall.

"Awe man" Randy sighed, "late again?!"

The two of them made a run for it, heading towards their next class. Suddenly a familiar red glow came from Randy's bag, causing him to slide to a stop.

"Seriously!" Howard glared.

"Go ahead without me, it's only math" Randy said, pulling the Nomicon from his bag, "how much trouble can you really get into there without me."

Howard gave him a look.

"Ok, scratch that" Randy smiled, "just go, I'll be there once I find out what the Nomicon wants."

"You better hurry, or I am so making you do my homework" with that, Howard left.

Glancing around, Randy slipped into a janitor's closet and closed the door. He leaned against the wall, and slid down it to sit on the floor.

"Ok Nomicon, you got like five seconds" with that he opened the book, and fell face forward into it.

Old paper doors opened up, as he fell through the air, tumbling head over heels. Birds flew by, and the screen held it's all to familiar brown paper color. He landed with a thud, on a wood floor, before standing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ow, sheesh...would it kill you to put some pillows down?" Randy turned, noting the usual stage like platform where the image of a ninja sat.

Moving to the ninja, the form of what looked like a simple villager appeared. Graffiti like writing appeared overhead. Randy began to read them as they appeared.

"The deadliest enemy, can be an enemy called a friend"

The ninja form seemed to smile and shake the villager's hand, before the villager form pulled out a blade and sliced the ninja form in half down the center. Randy flinched lightly, as the scene vanished.

"Really? Was that needed?" he asked, crossing his arms.

The words grew bigger, large arrows pointing at it. Randy held up his hands, taking a step back.

"Ok, I get it" he said, "haven't we been through something like this before though? " He shook his head, "doesn't matter. What does matter is you so don't have to worry. Howard is the only one who knows I'm the ninja, and he is no enemy...other than that those who are like friends to me are about as harmless as a fly is."

An angry face appeared in the air above him, before the floor fell out from under him. Seconds later, Randy was sitting up in the janitor's closet, smacking his head on the door. The Nomicon snapped shut in his lap with a red glow, before going still.

"Ow" Randy rubbed the back of his head, "so not cool Nomicon."

The book was prone to ejecting him in ways that ended with him getting hurt when it thought he was oblivious to its' knowledge. This happened to be quite often though. Randy stood, shoving the book back into his backpack, before giving a sigh.

"An enemy called a friend huh?" he rubbed his chin for a moment, before a thought sparked in his head. His eyes widened, "awe snap I'm late!"

He opened the door, bolting from the closet down the hall towards his class, hoping for a moment, that Howard was not to mad at him. He did not need more math to do that night.


	2. An Evil Plotting

**Chapter Two! I had fun writing this one and soon after the other to give a little more to go on. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

School had ended, and the two boys were at Randy's house. They were sitting on the couch, Howard sideways against the arm, while Randy sat upside down upon the other side. His feet holding over the top, while his head hung over the end of the cushion. Both had a copy of the book open, staring at the pages within.

"UGH!" Howard tossed his hands in the air.

In the process, he tossed the book, so it landed on the floor behind him.

"Agh, this is so boring! Even my boredom is bored!" he complained.

Randy looked over at him, "we have only been reading for ten minutes."

"Exactly, an eternity" Howard turned to sit forward on the couch, "why don't we take a little break? We could head down to McMeaties, and get a McBurger. Then, head to the gaming hole to play Mutant Future Zombie Fighters Two!"

Randy sighed, pulling him up to sit right on the couch himself.

"We only have three days to read Howard" he said, closing his own copy of the book.

Howard frowned, "come on! We'll only be gone for like...two hours. Plenty of time to read left."

Randy frowned, having a bad feeling about it. Howard gave him puppy dog eyes, clasping his hands together in a dramatic way.

"Ok, ok, we gan go" Randy rolled his eyes, "two hours."

"Yes!" Howard fist pumped the air, "to McMeaties!"

* * *

Willem Viceroy could not keep the smile off of his face, as he waited for Hannibal McFist to come into the lab. He had been working on a project for months now and it was finally time to reveal it. The door opened up with a bang, McFist stalked in, grumbling about Bash and another one of his pranks. Viceroy crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Well!" McFist roared, "get on with it!"

"No need to get all snippy with me" Viceroy said, before his smile returned, "but, this is to good for even you to spoil my mood."

McFist glared at him, and Viceroy turned to a pedestal. He pulled out a remote, before glancing at McFist.

"I present to you...Terri Morgan" he pushed the button, and the sheet lifted.

Upon the pedestal, a tall slim teenager stood. His hair was slightly spiky and black, his eyes a dark blue color. He wore for the moment a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a red hoodie. McFist raised an eyebrow.

"A teenager?" he crossed his arms.

"Not just any teenager" Viceroy smiles, "Terri is the latest advancement in android technology."

"So...he's a robot?" McFist asks.

Viceroy frowned, feeling a bit insulted at this.

"Essentially yes, his body structure is made entirely out of a light weight, flexible and strong metal" Viceroy turned his attention to the teenage android, "due to a lot of work, his outside appearance is nearly flawless to that of a normal teenager."

"And this is supposed to impress me when?" McFist glared once more.

"Because of this" Viceroy smiled, "activate ninja protocol."

The teenage android's eyes glowed red for a moment, before suddenly he was jumping through the air soaring over their heads. Giving a flip, he landed by McFist, before delivering a swift and fluent kick to him that sent him flying across the room into the wall.

Viceroy smiled, "stand down."

The teenage android stopped moving. McFist stood slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. Viceroy crossed his arms.

"Terri has been uploaded with sufficient data on not only various fighting styles, but with the data we have on the ninja so far" he watched his boss, "he is also enhanced with an AI brain, which will allow him to learn and adapt to his environment. "

McFist smiled, "so he'll be able to destroy the ninja right?"

"Essentially yes" Viceroy nodded, "we know the ninja is sighted around the high school a lot. What better place to get information to, than through the mouths of babes."

McFist rubbed his hands together, "excellent, we can send him with that idiot of a stepson of mine."

"Uh, I would advise against that" Viceroy said.

"Why is that?" McFist narrowed his eyes.

"Because" Viceroy began to adjust the android's hoodie, "in order to establish full trust, Terri can't have any connection to you or us. If he winds up popping up at school with your step son, that links him to here...might generate suspicion."

"So...what do we do?" McFist asked.

"I have already signed him up for classes at the school as an exchange student" Viceroy turned to the computer, pulling up a file. "He will record and store every sight, sound, conversation...basically everything."

"Then we can find out who the ninja is" McFist smiled evily.

"On the weekend yes" Viceroy nodded.

"What? Why the weekend?" McFist asked, getting a bit annoyed with all of the turns in this.

"Because, I don't know about you..but I don't want to spend every day watching a bunch of teen drama" Viceroy rolled his eyes, "besides, we have to keep up the illusion that we are not up to anything. That means while Terri is infiltrating, we will have to set other plans off as usual."

"And what happens if your little...Terri...is discovered" McFist narrowed his eyes at the android.

"Terri is perfectly designed to blend in to his surroundings. He will not be discovered unless someone goes through some extensive lengths...but if need be and he encounters the ninja" Viceroy smiles, "activate ninja protocol once more, disguise mode."

The android's eyes glowed for a moment once more, raising his hand. A red mark glowed upon the back of it creating a red flash of light. Seconds later after fading, a near exact copy of the ninja they knew stood there. His suit dark red where the ninja's was black, and the detailing which was red on the ninja's suit was black on his as well as his scarf. His eyes had turned red as well. He looked more like the tengu form of the ninja to be exact.

"I thought it suited him more" Viceroy shrugged.

"Our own ninja...why didn't we think of this before!?" McFist roared.

"Making a skilled ninja takes time" Viceroy said, "Terri is the strongest and most complicated machine I have ever built...he is so advanced, one of a kind.."

McFist smiled evily again, "soon the ninja wont stand a chance."

"Exactly" Viceroy smiled, "with his AI brain, he'll learn and adapt...he'll get stronger and smarter with each day, each battle, until even the ninja will be out ninjafied."

"I love it!" McFist roared again, laughing, "my best plan ever!"

Viceroy raised an eyebrow, "your best plan?"

McFist nodded, "duh Viceroy...tomorrow Terri will begin the plan...but for now, I have a meeting with that idiot sorcerer."

"Good luck with that" Viceroy arched an eyebrow, "I am going to finish tweaking Terri, before I turn on his AI, and give him control of himself."

McFist looked at him, "so he'll be in control?"

Viceroy sighed, "don't worry, I have an override switch in place if need be. One flip, and Terri will resort back to his original robotic programing, and we will be in control."

"Excellent" McFist laughed, turning to head out the door, "prepare yourself ninja...your days are numbered!"

* * *

"Take that Cunningham!" Howard laughed, punching Randy's character in their game.

"So not cool Howard" Randy kicked his back in return.

The two were focused on their game, when the owner of the Gaming Hole came up behind them.

"We're closing in five boys" he said, causing Randy to freeze.

He turned, looking at him, "but it's only five o'clock!"

"Actually, it's after eight" the owner pointed to the clock.

Outside had grown dark, and Randy began to panic.

"Howard! We totally messed up!" he said.

Howard proceeded to pat Randy on the back, "relax, we still got two days."

"Two days to read an entire book and write a report! I'm gonna have to pull an all nighter" Randy sighed.

"Ugh, would you stop stressing so much" Howard frowned, "look, like I said before. We use the internet to find notes on the book and the movie. Then all we have to do is write the stupid report. It'll take three hours tops, plenty of time left."

Randy sighed, "we got to get home, our parents are totally going to freak."

Howard nods, the two of them leaving the center together. Randy pushed the thoughts of the assignment out of his head, chatting with Howard on the way home. He trusted his friend, and had confidence they could pull this off. Reaching home, he made it up to his room and climbed the ladder to his bed. He was to tired to do much other than kick off his shoes. With a yawn, he turned over in his bed, not even noticing the red glow coming from his backpack down on the floor.


	3. The New Kid

**Chapter Three! On a roll today, this story is becoming fun to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Terri's systems came online, his eyes opening up to stare at the ceiling of the lab. It was morning, seven to be exact. Viceroy stood at the computer console not far away, but soon turned to walk over to him.

"Morning Terri, how about sitting up for me" he said.

The movements were simple, nothing within his body argued as he sat up and swung his legs over the side. Viceroy nodded, seeming to approve.

"Good, now if you could tell me your name and where you are from?" Viceroy asked.

"My name is Terri Morgan, I am an exchange student who came here with his parents" the words had come to him, quickly being pulled up from his programing. His voice held no trace of mechanical sounds, flowing out like a normal person's.

Viceroy clapped his hands together with a smile, "excellent!"

The door opened, McFist walking in, "so is it ready to go yet?"

Viceroy crossed his arms frowning, "It is a he and his name is Terri."

"Yeah, yeah, is Terri ready to go yet or not?" McFist grumbled.

"His scans show everything is working in order, he is in control and working fine" Viceroy nodded, "all we have to do is drop him off at school."

McFist smiled, rubbing his hands together, "perfect."

Terri was watching the two, their words and interactions. He was watching their movements and taking in all the information he could. As he did, he was adapting, though adapting as a human adult was not his target. His target was to infiltrate and learn how to act like a teenage boy. The two before him were not teenagers by any means. Viceroy smiled, looking at him.

"Alright Terri, time for school" he picked up a black backpack, holding it out, "now be good and avoid trouble, remember you are blending in as a teenager. Today is about experience, so just do your best."

McFist raised an eyebrow, "you know he is a robot."

Viceroy frowned, "he is an android, and he is technically as close to an actual being that a cybertronic being can get. He has a brain and feelings, so you would be best not to insult him."

"Yeah, yeah, play nice with the robot" McFist waved him off.

Viceroy rolled his eyes, "I'll take him to the school. It will be less suspicious than if you did it."

"You take the jet out one time, and everyone's a critique" McFist glared.

"Come on Terri, lets go. Don't want you to be late on your first day" Viceroy was excited, to see his finest creation in action.

He took Terri down to the garage, where a black car waited for them. It had tinted windows, so it would be alright.

"I will drop you off far enough away that no one notices me. Think you can find your way from there?" Viceroy asked, getting into the driver's seat.

Terri opened the passenger side door, slipping into the seat before he closed it. He had been given a map of both the city and of the school.

"It will be little trouble" he said.

Viceroy looked over at him, "I see your speech is coming in nicely."

Terri glanced over at him, running his eyes over the expression the doctor was making. Nicely meant good, so he was pleased. Viceroy gave a slight chuckle.

"Relax, you're going to have to learn to be more loose if you are going to fit in at the high school" he said.

"Loose" Terri repeated the word, as they pulled out of the garage and driveway.

"Now listen" Viceroy turned a bit serious, "you are to avoid Bash, he is Hannibal's son. You can't afford to draw suspicion by making ties that could lead back to us...then again, you're smart enough to avoid that overgrown bafoon anyways."

Terri ran through his files of people, Bash coming to mind. From the information he had, the other was little more than an annoyance to most. He nodded to Viceroy, the car taking them down the street.

"Other than that, you are free to have a little fun" Viceroy smiled.

"Fun?" Terri glanced at him once more.

"You don't have to be all work and no play" Viceroy said, "any information you can gather, would help possibly later on. Besides, you only get to live once, so live to the fullest."

Only get to live once... Terri focused his eyes out on the road before them. He was alive? Viceroy knew the way along to the school, stopping a few blocks short of it.

"Alright, behave and do well in class" Viceroy smiled, looking over at Terri.

There was something in the way the man was looking at him, "is something..wrong?"

Viceroy looked surprised for a moment, then shook his head, "to be honest, I never had kids of my own. My creations are my kids so...you're the closest thing I have to a son I guess."

A son? He tilted his head to the side, Viceroy smiled once more finding it amusing.

"For now focus on the mission, go on" he unlocked the doors.

Terri opened the passenger side, before he slipped out onto the sidewalk. He had been dressed to appear as a normal teen. Black skinny jeans with a silver chain, black shoes, a dark blue T-shirt and his red hoodie. The hoodie zipped up a bit, he glanced back inside the car to see a slight smile from Viceroy. He gave a small one of his own, closing the door. He turned his attention to the school, before walking along.

* * *

The alarm went off, causing Randy to nearly fall out of his bed. He opened his eyes, the sun already up. He was going to be late! Throwing open his closet door, grabbing a shirt and jeans to get ready for the day. He was hopping down the stairs, toothbrush in mouth, trying to get his shoes zipped up. He slid into the kitchen, spitting into the sink.

"Morning mom" he grabbed a banana out of the bowl on the counter, "bye mom."

He slung his bag over his shoulder, before rushing out the door. Howard was waiting for him at the corner, arms crossed impatiently.

"Bout time man" he said.

"Sorry, woke up late" Randy smiled.

The two of them walked down the street, chatting away as usual as they approached the school. Howard glared at the door, where Debbie was chatting with her friends.

"Ugh...Kang" he said.

"You have to stop letting her get to you" Randy smiled.

"I know, but she's so...Debbie Kang" Howard crossed his arms again.

Randy laughed, before waving at Theressa who was walking along the street towards them.

"Hey Randy, hey Howard" she smiled, holding her baton in one hand, and her books in the other close to her chest.

"Hey Fowler" Howard gave a half hearted wave, barley paying attention.

"Did you guys hear the news?" she asked.

Howard looked at her, seeming interested, "what news?"

"There's a new student, he's supposed to be super cute" she balanced her baton on her books, using her hand to push her hair behind an ear.

Randy frowned, "oh really?"

Theressa nodded, "Heidi already said she was going to do an interview on him..she headed inside to his locker."

"Come on Howard" Randy took off.

"What?" Howard followed, "you only want to go see, because Fowler called him cute."

"Pfft, so not...we should just be welcoming to a new student is all" Randy said.

Howard gave him a look, "mmhmm."

They went running down the hall, sliding around the corner in time to see Heidi with Terri. They paused, a few people looking on as she began her interview.

"This is Heidi Weinerman, your miss information for all things Norrisville High" Heidi beamed at the camera, motioning to Terri, "I am here with the newest edition to our crazy school, so tell everyone your name."

Terri glanced at the camera, before looking back at Heidi, "my name is Terri Morgan."

Heidi smiled, giving a sweet sigh, "Terri, what a nice name. So, I hear you are an exchange student. What happened to make your parents choose a place like this?"

Terri ran through the information that he had been given. Howard and Randy moving over to listen in more.

"My dad thought it would be a nice change of scene" Terri spoke, reaching a hand up to brush a bit of hair out of his face, it was blocking his vision.

"Well Norrisville is quite unique" Heidi placed a hand on her hip, "you have probably heard the rumors about monsters and of course, the Norrisville Ninja."

At the mention of the ninja, Terri focused more on Heidi with a nod.

"I have heard about him yes, though a guy running around in a ninja suit does seem a bit far fetched" that was playing it cool as Viceroy had told him before.

Not giving away his interest or objective concerning the ninja. Heidi laughed, and so did a few others around them. Randy frowned, crossing his arms not amused at all.

"Looks like the ninja is going to have to earn a new fan" Heidi said, then noticed Howard and Randy, "ugh, let me give you a tidbit of information Terri. Avoid my brother Howard and his friend Andy."

The camera turned to bring the two of them into the shot as they stepped forward.

"Hey why are you saying that?" Howard asked, glaring at his sister.

"Because" Heidi smirked, glaring right back "you two are total shoobs."

"Really...if you had remembered the R, you would have had my name actually right" Randy arched an eyebrow.

"Whatever Candy, what do you two want?" she frowned, "kind of in the four one one mode here."

"We were..." Howard was at a lost.

"We were just wanting to show the newest member of our school around" Randy smiled.

"We were?" Howard raised an eyebrow.

Randy elbowed him in the shoulder.

"We were" Howard said with a smile and a nod, confirming.

Heidi gave them a look, "mmhmm, like you two would ever do your part."

Randy moved over, sliding a hand casually around Terri's shoulder, unable to feel the solid metal skeleton underneath.

"We got this" he said, giving her a smooth look, "students got to stick together."

Heidi rolled her eyes, "whatever. Just don't shoob him up, or you're going to have to deal with my followers."

Howard scoffed, "your followers?"

Heidi pulled out her phone, "yup, cause according to a recent poll, Terri Morgan is what's trending right now at Norrisville High."

"And what are a bunch of followers going to do, blog us to death" Howard laughed.

"Don't underestimate the power of the blog Howard, you remember what happened last time" Heidi smiled.

Howard paused, he had upset his sister awhile back, and she had taken an embarrassing photo of him with a bad sunburn after a day at the water park. With his already orange hair, Howard had looked like a carrot topped tomato. He had not lived that down for days.

"Ok, sheesh, call off the hounds" Howard said. He moved a bit in to Randy, whispering to him, "does this still have to do with Fowler calling him cute?"

Randy gave him a look, before he began tugging Terri off down the hall, "alright, we'll be going now."

Terri had been watching the exchange between the three silently, taking in their banter. He had raised an eyebrow when Randy had touched him, but had not said a word against it. Now being pulled down the hall, Howard let out a breath.

"Whew, hard to believe she's related" Howard said.

"You're stuck with her buddy" Randy smiled.

He then turned his attention on Terri, who was taking in the scenery around them. This was the new guy? Ok, so maybe he wasn't bad looking, but girls were already fawning on him? Terri noted the feeling of being watched, turning his head to look at Randy and Howard. Instantly, Randy put on a smile.

"So, to give a more proper introduction" Randy said, "I am Randy Cunningham, and this is my best friend Howard Weinerman."

Howard. Terri recalled that name. He had been brought in by McFist and Viceroy awhile back because he had claimed to know who the ninja was. The plan had failed, and it had been deemed that he did not know the identity of the ninja,

"A pleasure to meet you both" Terri said.

"Ooo, a dude with manners" Howard teased a bit.

Randy laughed, "ignore him. So, a few things you need to know about the school."

The sound of a slamming locker came from down the hall, the three look, to see Bash terrorizing Bucky with his friends.

"First thing, avoid that guy" Randy said.

"Yea, Bash is a total shoob. He does nothing but torment people all day" Howard nodded.

Terri nodded, "the boy with the lack of brains."

Both Randy and Howard busted out in laughter. Terri had not been trying to be funny, he was placing it with the warning he had gotten from Viceroy and McFist about Bash.

"True, I am sure the rats from science could out smart him" Howard said between laughs.

This was humor? Terri smiled, laughing a bit along with them. His first laugh.

Randy nudged him lightly, "you're going to fit in just fine here dude."

The three of them spent the morning before class, taking a tour. Randy and Howard showed Terri locations on the campus, while giving him hints about the school itself. It turned out they had a lot of the same classes, which the other two seemed to find awesome. He did not understand their enthusiasm for why, but he was beginning to adapt even now. He had become more comfortable, his body relaxing more, rather than standing stiff and straight. He had taken on a similar manner of holding his bag over one shoulder similar to Randy. Although the weight of it did not bother him, it seemed that this was a way to release pressure on the back. The bell rang, and the two sighed, Terri looking them over.

"Looks like we have to head to class" Howard said.

Randy nodded, looking to Terri, "we'll see you next period alright?"

Terri nodded, watching the two of them walk away down the hall from him. His phone rang, Viceroy had given it to him to stay connected. Their number was located under the numbers for his parents. He answered, bringing the phone to his ear.

"How's it going Terri?" Viceroy asked.

"I have begun assimilating into the culture" he answered, turning to walk towards his own class.

"Good, we are planning an attack at lunch. This will draw out the ninja, so be sure you are around alright" Viceroy continued, "you are to observe but not engage."

"Understood" Terri hung up, slipping the phone into his pocket, and into his class before the late bell rang.


	4. Enter The Ninja

**Chapter Four is done! First action scene by the ninja. I hope it looks good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Class was boring for both Randy and Howard. Terri spent most of his working on watching some of his fellow students. He found himself running through his data, pulling up a bit on his creators. Seemed McFist had a brother named Terry. He had heard Viceroy say last night McFist had commented that he should have chosen another name. Viceroy seemed to like the name, and since coming here, Terri had heard some say it sounded like a superhero name or something from a comic. He had not read a comic, but he knew the just of what they were. Books where they focused more on the art. The stories could be simple or deep, depending on what you read. Assignments were easy, and soon he was in his next class with Howard and Randy. The two were a pair of as Viceroy would say, goofs. He watched as the two joked and messed around while the teacher had her back turned. Terri found himself becoming interested, his AI system adapting and evolving still. Soon, he could not help but smile, or even laugh a bit, as the two did something foolish.

Randy smiled, class having ended, "so, the three of us...lunch?"

"Totally" Howard elbowed Terri, "you have got to sit with us."

Terri smiled, leaning against the lockers in a casual manner, "sure, might be fun."

He had relaxed more, as he got comfortable with his surroundings and communicating.

"This is so bruce" Howard laughed, "who would have known we'd meet a guy who is totally the cheese today."

"Looks like Howard has taken a liking to you" Randy laughed.

"What" Howard looked, "he laughs at our jokes, he is a total wiz and yet not a total shoob or nerd. I think we can work with this."

Terri laughed, "this city's lingo is quite...interesting."

"Oh, you have not seen anything yet" Howard smirked.

Randy slid an arm around Terri's shoulder once more, as he waved a hand dramatically out in front of them, "stick with us, and you'll be sailing through this school and city with ease."

"With you two" Terri looked at him.

"Sure" Randy nodded, "what are friends for."

Terri paused, "friends...?"

Howard and Randy looked at him, then busted out in laughter at his clueless look.

"Ah, classic humor" Howard said, "you'd think he'd never had friends before."

Terri smiled, brushing it off as a joke, but inside his AI and emotional bank was changing. This was what it meant to have friends? This was good...it would allow him to blend in more. At the same time...he kind of...liked it. The three of them walked towards the lunch room, when Heidi slipped in their way.

"Time for an update!" the camera immediately on Terri, "so, how are you doing with your first day at Norrisville High?"

Randy and Howard rolled their eyes. Terri glanced at them, to back at the camera.

"It's been good so far, met some great people" he smiled.

"Awe, hear that guys, we're making a good impression so far!" Heidi smiled, "so then, it's lunch time, any idea on who you will be joining?"

"Actually" Howard and Randy moved over, "he'll be with us."

Heidi put a hand on her hip, "still with these two?"

Terri nodded, "they have been nice, and so have you..."

He took her hand, giving a kiss to the back of it in a way that his data told him was good.

A blush spread over Heidi's cheeks, "oh my...seems we have a gentleman at our school."

Howard rolled his eyes, nudging Heidi away, "alright, don't ruin him. Lets go."

He proceeded into the lunchroom, followed by Randy and Terri. as they passed, people said hi and welcomed Terri to the school. Randy and Howard began pointing out who belonged to what social group. After slipping through the line, they moved to a table to sit. Terri looked at his food and paused. As an android, he did not have to consume food at all. Viceroy had fitted him with an artificial stomach, to give the illusion of such however. It would be a bit odd if he never ate. The food would sit there to be removed later. He was not looking forward to figuring out how that worked. He paused, looking forward to? He was actually emotionally not looking forward to it. His emotions were indeed evolving, along with his brain. He then remembered, Viceroy had told him of the attack at lunch. He sighed, and Randy looked up at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

Terri looked up at him, Howard busy stuffing his face as usual.

"Yeah...sorry" he nodded.

"Hey! New kid!" Bash came marching over to the table.

"Oh no" Randy watched.

Bash stopped before Terri, looking him over, "you hanging with these two losers...must be one yourself to?"

Terri raised an eyebrow, was he asking that? Bash crossed his arms, his two lackies by his side.

"I am nothing of the sort, though I am sure you are the one who would be smart enough to figure that out" he said.

Howard snickered, Bash sending him a glare. He gripped the front of Terri's shirt, pulling him up out of his seat a bit.

"You mocking me?" he glared.

"No, I was complimenting you actually" Terri smiled, "the esteemed step son of the great idol of the city is indeed an idol himself."

Bash blinked, slowly letting him go, "really? Yea...I knew that."

He smiled, brushing his hair back. Randy and Howard were both trying not to laugh. They could see the subtle sarcasm in Terri's words, but Bash was eating it up. He slapped Terri on the back of the shoulder.

"You're alright bud" he said, "don't screw it up."

With that he walked away with his friends. As soon as he was out of earshot, both Howard and Randy busted into laughter.

"Dude! You totally just talked circles around him" Howard laughed.

"Flattery is the best way to avoid troubles with people of his...special quallities" Terri said, Viceroy had also told him that, finding such things out when dealing with McFist.

Randy wiped a tear out of his eye, "ah, man, you are to good."

Terri smiled, relaxing a bit when the wall near them exploded. Several chainsaw werewolves stood in the gaping hole. Students screamed, and began running out of the cafeteria.

Randy stood, "Howard, get Terri out of here, I'll go ger help."

Of course, Randy was going to go ninja on these dogs. He turned, running out to find a place to change. Howard grabbed Terri's arm, pulling him out of the room. Terri looked back, before he paused hearing a voice.

"Smoke bomb!" in a flash of smoke Randy as the ninja appeared.

Terri paused, and Howard looked at him.

"Come on, we got to get out" he said.

"That is the ninja?" Terri said.

Howard nodded, "yup, the Norrisville Ninja...you havn't seen him in action before have you?"

"No...do you mind?" he looked at Howard.

Howard saw no trouble in it, pulling him into a closet nearby.

"As long as we stay out of the way, we should be safe" he said.

Terri nodded, but he was already watching the scene.

"You flea bags have really got to stop coming around" Randy said, "how many times have I kicked your tails now?"

The wolves moved forward, one raising its chainsaw arm to bring down on him. He flipped backwards in time to miss it. The table was cut in half, and Randy landed safely away.

"Hungry?" Randy picked up some trays that were nearby, tossing them in the faces of the wolves.

As the wolves dug at the food, he slipped out his sword. He moved forward, aiming for the closest one to him.

"Ninja slice!" he brought the sword through the center of the wolf and it split in half, "awe ya, who's next?"

A wolf by him jumped at him, he lifted the sword and blocked the chainsaw from harming him. He jumped, turning his body to deliver a kick to the wolf. It was sent back across the cafeteria into a third not to far away. He smiled below the mask, before preparing another attack.

"Ninja throwing stars" in rapid succession, he through a series of silver stars at another wolf within the room.

It sparked, before it fell over and exploded.

"Good robots are so hard to come by these days" Randy mocked, as the two he had thrown together growled at him.

The two charged ar once, him moving towards them at the same time. At the last moment, he dropped to his knees and slid. His blade out, he sliced through their legs, which made them fall to the floor. He stood, smiling. Placing the point of his sword on the floor, he leaned on the hilt.

"Whoops, sword limbo is never a good idea" he watched them attempt to get up.

It was simple to see he had won, gotten the best of the Chainsaw Werewolves. Terri watched, his moves and his mannerisms. He made a note of it all, recording it all still as he had been all day. So this was the ninja in action. His eyes glowed a bit, he could take him easily.

"That was so bruce!" Howard said, snapping Terri out of it.

His eyes quickly reverted to normal, and he looked down at the smaller male. He pushed open the door, as students appeared cheering for the ninja, who bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you, a-smoke bomb!" in a flash of smoke, Randy as the ninja vanished.

Moments later, Randy as himself came sliding into the room, an arm around both Terri and Howard.

"There you guys are" he covered for himself, since Terri did not know he was the ninja, "I was looking for you."

"We hid in the closet" Howard smirked.

"Mmhmm, possibly next time find some place...oh I don't know...manlier?" Randy teased.

"Hey, a closet can be so manly" Howard countered.

The three of them were laughing. Principal Slimovitz came in with a megaphone.

"Due to the monster attack, we are allowing classes to be cut short today as we get repairs done and make sure the campus is safe for all our students."

"Yush!" Randy said, fist pumping the air.

Howard nodded, "now we can totally show Terri around town!"

Randy paused, "uh...we do have an assignment due remember?"

Howard sighed, "oh come on..not this again..."

Randy rolled his eyes, "we don't even know if it is alright with his parents."

Howard nodded, sighing himself.

Randy turned to Terri, "lets exchange numbers. We'll study a bit, then text you later if you want to hang out. If your parents say yes, we can show you around town for a bit."

"This is going to be so cheesy bruce" Howard was excited, ignoring the work part.

Terri nodded, and they traded numbers with him. Howard and Randy waved, leaving to go get their things and get studying so they could hang out. Terri glanced at the scene that had just taken place frowning. He turned away walking down the hall. Dialing Viceroy, he informed him the day had been cut short.


	5. After School, Before The Hang

**Chapter Five here! Hope you are enjoying the story so far, leave me a review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how was your first day?" Viceroy asked as Terri slipped into the passenger side seat.

"It was nice" Terri smiled, closing the door.

Viceroy smiled, pulling away from the curb, "seems your systems have adapted well so far. You are indeed more relaxed then you were this morning."

"I have had time to study the ways of the teenagers in this city" he says.

Viceroy nodded, "speaking of study, did you see the ninja's performance?"

Terri nodded.

"What did you think?" Viceroy asked, focusing on the road.

"His skill is impressive, but it seems to be foolish and naive luck." Terri says.

Viceroy nodded, "he does have a certain...flare all his own."

Terri looked over to Viceroy, wondering if he should bring up Randy and Howard to the scientist. He decided to keep silent for now, not wanting to cause trouble.

"I'll do a scan of your systems, and a look over of your mechanics when we get home" Viceroy spoke, "though it looks like everything is working well."

"I feel fine" Terri says, "my systems indicate everything is in working order."

"That is good, you did not strain yourself then" he nods, "means we wont have to do any repairs."

Terri nodded, "will I be staying in the lab for the night?"

Viceroy glanced at him, "well...you don't exactly have a room...I guess the lab table can be uncomfortable."

Terri shook his head, "I do not mind, it is...home."

Viceroy slowed the car as they slipped into the driveway, stopping the car. He turned his attention fully on Terri now.

"Home" he repeated.

Terri nodded, grabbing his bag from the floor of the car, "I have homework...it should not take long, I can finish before the exam."

He got out of the car, Viceroy smiled a bit and followed suit. He led him inside, back up to the lab.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the new guy?" Howard asked on the way home.

"Terri? He's cool" Randy smiled, "might be a new edition to our team...but of course you're still my best bro."

Howard laughed, "he seems awesome, the way he dealt with Bash was totally bruce. Guy's got skill."

"More skill than the ninja?" Randy teased.

"Psh, no one has more skill than the ninja" Howard smiled, "being the ninja is beyond the cheese."

Randy nodded, "McFist sicking his goons on the school today though was a bummer."

Howard sighed as they turned the corner, "I know, we were having the perfect lunch, then BAM! Drywall in my nachos."

Randy laughed, "is food all you think about?"

"No...sometimes I think about other things" Howard frowned.

"Oh, like what?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Like video games" Howard smirked, "we should totally show Terri the Gaming Hole."

Randy nodded, "we'll show him all over...though some things may have to wait till the weekend, we do only have limited time..."

"Dont say it!" Howard plugged his ears.

"We only have today and tomorrow Howard, we have to get this done"

"Alalalalalalala...I can't hear you" Howard hopped up the steps to Randy's front door.

Randy rolled his eyes, unlocking it, "real mature."

Heading inside, Howard headed for the kitchen for a snack, "I don't know how many times we can go over this."

Randy sighed, "fine" he said, grabbing a bottle of water, "I'll make you a deal."

Howard raided the fridge for ingredients for a sandwich, "what?"

"We get this done your way in a manner that can pass today...and we can relax and show Terri wherever you wanna go" he smiled.

Howard paused, looking over, "and you'll quit bugging about it?"

Randy sat his bottle down, raising a hand, "scout's honor."

Howard grabbed his sandwich ingredients, heading for the stairs.

"What are we waiting for then!" he called.

Randy laughed, following him up.

The next four hours were spent on the computer and writing, as well as of Howard complaining. They managed to find some information on the book. Their report coming together. Randy was not to sure it sounded good, but Howard reassured him that it was great. They laughed, messing around a bit off and on as they needed breaks. Finally however, Howard fell back on the floor. His arms and legs spread out, he did not move.

"Finally...done!" he closed his eyes, "longest...report...ever!"

Randy turned in the chair to look at him, "at least we got it done."

Howard lifted his head smiling, "and you remember our deal...right?"

Randy clicked save and print, watching the report come out of the printer.

"Yes Howard, I remember" he stapled the papers once they were done.

"Yes!" Howard jumped up, "you text Terri, and I'll let my mom know."

Howard looked excited, getting to show off his favorite places around town meant there would probably be a lot of food and gaming involved. Randy laughed, shaking his head as he picked up his phone. He scrolled through, finding Terri's name.

_Hey, busy? Think you can hang out?_

He hit the send button, waiting for a reply.

* * *

The exam was done, Terri laying on the table in the lab. McFist had entered to get a status report, Viceroy telling him that everything was going according to plan. The sound of vibration came from the counter where Terri's phone sat. Raising an eyebrow, Viceroy walked over and picked it up. Randy's name and pic popped up, along with a text asking if he was free to hang out. Viceroy turned, looking at Terri.

"Who is this...Randy?" he asked.

Terri sat up on the table, looking over at him. Viceroy had an eyebrow raised, the phone in his hand.

"He is a boy I met at school...he has become a...friend" Terri said, unsure of how his creator would react.

Viceroy's face lit up, "your first day, and you already made a friend!?"

McFist raised an eyebrow, "he's there to complete a mission, not to make friends."

Viceroy glared, "gaining friends, means he is fitting in. If he is fitting in, means his cover is working.

McFist grumbled, "fine, but he better be back before it gets late...I have one teen to deal with, a robotic second is not ok."

Viceroy smiled, turning to Terri, "yes you can go out..be careful, and be back when we contact you."

Terri nodded, standing and retrieving his phone from the other.

"Thank you, Randy and Howard are probably waiting...I will find out where and meet them" he said.

Viceroy paused, "Howard...that name sounds familiar.." he rubbed his chin.

"He was kidnapped by you for his accusations of knowing who the ninja was" Terri answered, picking up his hoodie as well.

"What!?" McFist glared.

Viceroy thought about this for a moment, "maybe it is a good thing then."

McFist looked at him, "come again?"

"Think about it" Viceroy said, "if it turns out that this Howard guy does know about the ninja, who better to get information than a friend of his."

McFist thought about this for a moment, "I see...get close to him and make him spill his guts...then totally crush the ninja!"

Viceroy rolled his eyes, "have fun Terri."

Terri nodded, heading out by following a robo ape.

_I am free, where do you wish to meet?_

He stood outside the house soon, waiting. At the vibration, he glanced at his phone.

_Meet in front of the school, since you know where that is._

He smiled, heading off in that direction.

_I'm on my way._


	6. Boys, Girls And A Problem

**Chapter Six is finished, a bit of a cliffhanger and a problem for Terri~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Randy and Howard stood in front of the school, waiting.

"This is going to be so bruce!" Howard could barely stand still.

"I didn't think you'd be so excited" Randy smirked.

"Anytime I get to go to my favorite places I am excited" Howard turned to him, "besides, we now have another member to challenge at the Gaming Hole!"

Randy laughed, looking up the street to see Terri.

"Hey" he waved, "over here!"

Terri looked ahead of him, seeing Randy and Howard standing there. He had three missions. His main was to take down the ninja, but to do that he needed to complete his missions of blending in and now getting closer to Howard. So, there was nothing wrong with this right? It was merely for study and to complete his mission. He smiled and walked over.

"We have it all planned out" Howard said, "tonight we are going to head over to the McFist-O-Plex. Then to the Gaming Hole, before McMeaties for dinner."

Terri raised an eyebrow, and Randy smiled crossing his arms. Howard turned without a word, and began down the sidewalk.

"He's a little excited" Randy laughed, following along.

The three of them walked along together, chatting about the city. Howard went on and on about the various merchandise of McFist. Terri was aware of such things, but having just supposedly moved here, he could not give all of that away. He found himself thinking it was amusing how excited and passionate Howard was about the topic though. Randy jumped in at times, talking as well about it. Terri knew he should ask about the ninja, but he did not want to make it so obvious that that was what he was wondering about. If he did, it could cause trouble with the mission. Viceroy had told him to take care, not to give any hint of his connections with him and McFist. At the same time, he was supposed to be blending in. If he had a one track mind, it would arise that that was all he was interested in.

"Uh, earth to Terri..." Randy was waving a hand in front of his face.

Blinking a few times, Terri looked at him, "sorry..."

"Totally spacing out man" Howard raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?" Randy asked, for a moment a flicker of concern crossed his face.

Spacing out...so that was what it was like getting lost in thought? It was the first time it had really ever happened to Terri.

"I'm fine, just thinking about all the awesome stuff that seems to be here in this town" he smiled, waving it off.

Howard smiled, "I know! This city is so the cheese!"

"Well" Randy smiled, "most of the time."

"Yeah, save for all the wackadoodle monsters that run around" Howard rolled his eyes, "and the robots."

They had brought it up, so Terri took advantage of the situation.

"But you have the Ninja to save the day" he said.

Randy smirked, "yup, no one has ever beaten the ninja."

Howard scoffed.

Randy shot him a look, before the two of them walked into the large building of the McFist-O-Plex. Terri had never been to a mall before, though he figured saying that when he was meant to be a teen, was like saying he had never breathed air before. Technically he did not have to breath, but he simulated as much to keep up the ruse. He even had an artificial heart, that was linked to his AI system. His brain and heart working together to make up his personality and his emotions. It was all part of what made him advanced and unique. The three of them went in various stores, checking out clothing and other McFist merchandise. They messed around, laughing and talking, trying on different outfits to make themselves look totally different. Randy made himself look like a rapper, while Howard pretended to be a vampire. They got Terri to dress like a goth, the three of them busting into laughter at the sight of themselves.

After that, they headed over to the Gaming Hole. Randy held the high scores on most of the games, and he was super proud of it. He and Howard exchanging banter over it. Howard was challenging Randy, but the taller friend was not impressed. He smirked, reminding Howard that he had tried and failed many times.

"Well then we'll let Terri try" Howard said.

They both looked at him. Terri had never played a video game in his short life. Though this seemed to be another one of those 'never breathed' situations.

"Go ahead" Randy said, "lets see what you got."

Terri stepped onto the platform, looking at the zombie game before him. He did not understand what the point of this was, but running through his data he quickly found the information he needed to at least know what the game was about. The point was to take down the zombies coming after the avatar, to complete the levels. Simple enough, a tad redundant even. Pressing start, the game came to avatar moved down the sidewalk of what looked like a city scene. Soon zombies began moving into the screen. Looking at the buttons, Terri experimented a little with each to see what they did. As he moved through the level, he became more familiar with them. He slipped into a sort of zone of his own, his reactions and coordination with the game coming through. Howard and Randy stood opened mouthed after a bit. Howard then smiled.

"He's totally got the skills to beat you" Howard laughed, jabbing a finger at Randy.

"Ok, ok, I admit..he's got some moves" Randy brushed the finger away, "but it's so not over."

They continued to watch, making comments and playful bouts as Terri moved on through the game. He got accustomed to it, soon finding it rather easy. At the same time though, it was rather amusing. He found himself speaking back at times when Randy or Howard made a comment to him or to each other. Time flying around them, till it once more got dark. They basically had to drag themselves away, teasing each other down the street as they made their way to McMeaties. The three friends slid into a booth.

"Alright, this weekend, we have to show you Whoopie World" Howard said.

Randy nodded, "totally, we'll hit a movie to...the new Danger Zone movie is out this weekend."

"Oh yeah" Howard smiled, "it will be a total bro day!"

"Ugh, you two are still so lame" a female voice said.

Howard immediately glared, "Kang."

Debbie and Theressa appeared at the end of their table. Theressa waving a bit at Randy, who smiled and waved back. Debbie looked at Terri.

"We did not have a chance to meet at school today" she said, sliding into the seat by him.

Howard grumbled, forced to scooch over as Theressa slid next to Randy.

"A pleasure to meet you, i'm Debbie Kang" Debbie held out her hand to him.

Terri accepted it, giving a light kiss to it like he had with Heidi before, "a pleasure."

Debbie smiled, "at least someone has manners" she said, shooting a look at Randy and Howard.

"I'm Theressa Fowler" Theressa smiled from across the table.

He smiled back at her, and for a moment Randy's mind flashed back to the 'cute' comment. He was not to bugged by it now, having gotten to know Terri a bit. He thought he was cool, and they were quickly becoming good friends.

"You guys want to join us?" Randy asked.

"What!?" Howard said loudly, obviously not fond of the idea.

"We would love to" Debbie smiled, "if that is ok with you...Terri was it?"

Terri nodded, "Terri Morgan."

She smiled, "great, then it's a date."

Both Theressa and Randy blushed a bit, but no one said anything about it. The now five of them ordered and spent the meal chatting and laughing. Howard loosened up a bit, though he and Debbie clashed slightly at times. Howard frowned after, as Debbie walked with Terri, her arm around his. Theressa walked next to Randy, leaving Howard to bring up the rear.

"Leave it to a couple of girls to ruin a guys night out" he grumbled.

"Awe come on Howard, it was fun" Randy tried to cheer him up.

They reached the corner, the girls turning to go the other way.

"Bye Terri, bye Randy" Theressa waved, "bye Howard."

"See you at school tomorrow Terri" Debbi smiled, she then nodded to Randy and Howard, "see ya."

The guys waved, except Howard, and the girls walked away. Randy glanced at his watch.

"We should be heading home to" he said, glancing up at Terri, "we'll walk you home...where do you live?"

Terri froze, "live?"

Howard smiled once more, "yeah! You totally got to show us your digs."

Terri panicked internally for a moment, he could not take them home with him. He lived at the lab, it would give him away for sure.

"Just let me check with my parents if it is ok to have guests" he said, "their both working late, so I have the place to myself."

"Sweet" Howard said.

Randy nodded, Terri turning away to call Viceroy. He had covered for now, but if they did not think of something, they were going to be caught. He dialed the number, waiting for Viceroy to pick up. He was out of earshot of the others, soon Viceroy's voice picked up.

"We have a problem" Terri said.


	7. Big House And A Epic Invitation

**A longer chapter! And a family moment awe, lol.**

**I hope you enjoy, rate if you want!**

* * *

Viceroy picked up the phone as Terri's number flashed across the screen.

"Having fun?" he asked, tinkering on his latest invention.

Hearing the words 'we have a problem' though, he sat the wrench down and frowned.

"What is it?" he asked, listening to the situation at hand.

He sighed, rubbing his temples with his free hand. This was a problem indeed. He walked out of the lab, walking along the hall to go find McFist. He would be preparing to head off to dinner with his own family.

"Hold on a sec" he said to Terri, stepping inside, "Hannibal?"

McFist looked up, closing his case, "what is it, you know I'm bout to leave."

Viceroy took a breath, "well, we have a tiny problem."

McFist grumbled, "what is it now?"

"Well...turns out Terri's friends, want to see his home...problem being a tad obvious"

McFist clenched his hands, "you built a teenage robot, and did not think that he might bring friends home!" he roared.

"Well I was not expecting it this soon" Viceroy said, "they grow up so fast."

McFist put a hand over his face, groaning in annoyment.

"It is a simple thing to fix" Viceroy said.

McFist looked at him, "how?"

"You own plenty of housing places...lets just pick a random house and stage it to look like a family home" he said, "I have already been working on things like family pictures and such. There will be surveillance equipment to and everything."

McFist sensed Viceroy was a tad excited and happy about this.

"You want to stage a house...for a fake family of a teenage android...who is only around to blend in enough for us to take down the ninja?" he growled.

Viceroy crossed his arms, "I know this is a lot, but it is our best bet and plan. Even if it fails, like I told you before, knowledge and such gained from Terri being out there could be vital later on."

"Fine, fine" McFist waved a hand, "I am tired of these problems. You are officially in charge of him and this mission. Do what you have to, and do not bother me again until you have something that actually has to do with the ninja!"

With that, McFist left, slamming the door. Viceroy flinched as he did so, but then smiled. Truth was, part of him was excited about this. It would give Terri more of a real life experience, and at the same time, it felt more like he was actually having a family and doing something for his son. He wondered why McFist hated the idea of children so much. He then spotted the family picture with Bash in it on his desk and was reminded why. He walked out of the office, and down the hall to the lab. He activated the robo apes, and picked a large nice house to be Terri's home and the base of operations. Smiling as they began their plan of staging, he put his phone back to his ear.

"Give us a few minutes, then you can head on home" he chuckled, before he hung up and sent the address.

Terri hung up, turning back to Randy and Howard, who were currently arguing about which game hero was better. He smiled, walking over. The two looked up at him.

"My father said it was alright" he said.

"Awesome" Randy said, "lead the way."

"I kind of wanted to check out something first" Terri said, to stall for time as the home was staged.

"Check out what?" Howard asked.

Terri nodded to the park across the street from where they were. Howard raised an eyebrow.

"A park?" he asked.

"I have not seen one in awhile, silly right?" Terri smiled, the words coming from him flawlessly without having to even think about it.

"Oh we are totally in the zone with our nature sides" Randy said, giving a smooth look.

"We are?" Howard raised an eyebrow.

Terri laughed, "we can cut through it and head from there."

The two others nodded, and they crossed the street. Terri looked around as they moved through, taking in the sight of the plants and small animals who were around. He had never actually been out in nature before, so all of this was new to him. He smiled, then looked as Howard jumped at a squirrel. They laughed, and he tried to play it off as to much video games. It was nice, the three of them just as Randy had said earlier, hanging out. He wondered if this is what humans did often, hang out with their friends. He knew the data, he had been programmed with extensive knowledge of course, but actually experiencing things made him want to learn more for himself. Not just the data. His eyes moved up to the moon, and he paused for a moment.

Randy caught him looking up and smiled, "one of Norissville's better attractions."

"Dude, you can see the moon anywhere" Howard said.

"True, but certain places have a clearer view of the night sky" Randy shrugged.

"Since when are you all into stars and such?" Howard raised an eyebrow.

"I have my moments" Randy smirked.

Howard rolled his eyes, and they exited out the other side of the park. Terri glanced at his phone, the message with the address there. He looked it up on his map of the city, quickly locating a route that would be not to fast but not suspicious either. He looked over at Randy and Howard as they walked.

"So you two friends with those girls?" he asked, making conversation and getting information.

"Debbie and Theressa?" Randy asked.

"Pfft, no way I am friends with Kang" Howard glared when he mentioned her name.

Randy shook his head, "we get along ok with Debbie at times, though she can be a major pain. Theressa though..."

Terri caught Randy rubbing the back of his neck, Howard smirking as a red color spread across his friend's face.

"You like her" Terri said with out thinking.

Randy's eyes widened and he held up his hands, "whoa...slow down there...she's a girl, who happens to be a friend."

"Yeah...you want her to be your girlfriend" Howard teased, then began laughing.

"Howard!" Randy glared at him, the smaller male unable to stop laughing.

Terri smiled, finding it amusing, "you should ask her out."

Randy looked at him, "I uh...well...so, your house?"

Howard and Terri exchanged a smile, knowing Randy was changing the subject cause they were right. The three moved on, approaching the location of the house. Terri glanced at his phone to see a message that a 'spare' key was located in the planter out front. They walked up to the address, a large two story blue and white house. It looked nice from the outside.

"This is your house?" Howard asked.

Terri nodded, walking up to the porch where a planter sat. He pretended to search his pockets for his keys and sighed.

"New house, keep forgetting the new key" he smiled, before slipping the 'spare' from the planter.

He unlocked the door, and opened it slowly. He found himself feeling nervous, registered by the tightening feeling within his chest from his artificial heart. He had no idea what to expect as they opened the door. When he did, the moonlight caught lit the entry hall where a wooden table was set up nicely, a bowl containing keys upon it. Some flowers and pictures adding to the look. Across from it was coat hooks, some even having coats on them. A rug just inside the door allowed them to clean their feet before stepping inside. They moved in further, and Terri could not help but look around. To the left a staircase led up to the second floor. Where they were now led into the living room, which looked like an actual living room. A couch and a recliner were positioned before a large TV, with a coffee table sitting upon a rug. Various other items one would expect to find were located around the room. There were even some cardboard boxes, since Terri's family had 'just moved in'.

To the right, large entry way led into the diningroom and kitchen. Even those were staged to. Randy moved to where a fireplace stood, picking up a picture frame from it.

"These your parents?" he asked.

Terri took the picture, looking at it for a moment. In it, he stood in the center. A tall man in a suit smiled on the left, with black hair and dark brown eyes. A beautiful woman stood on his right with her hand lightly upon his shoulder. She wore a blue dress, that matched her eyes, her hair longer and blond. He nodded, though he said nothing. A feeling he did not know settled in him a bit. Howard had wandered off a bit, checking out the kitchen and the dining room. It was all staged well, looking so much like an actual family could be living there. No one would think it was all a ruse.

"So your room upstairs?" Howard asked.

Terri nodded, glancing at the stairs. He turned towards them, Randy and Howard following. As they went up, the hall was lined with more pictures, obviously fake to Terri. He had never done any of the things in them, and the parents within were fake. A door down the hall from the stairs was closed, and across from the stairs was a bathroom. Immediately to the right was a door that led into what looked like a spare room. One other door stood slightly opened. Terri caught the sight of what looked like his backpack sitting on a dresser. Opening the door, he found a single bed with a black comforter and pillow inside by the large window within. A dark blue rug in the center. A desk off to the wall near the window and bed, while the dresser was on the other by the door. A few posters had been set up, and a few other trinkets here and there one would see in a teen's room. Howard and Randy entered, Howard giving a slight whistle.

"Wow, nice room" he said.

A few boxes stood over by a closet, where clothes were hanging. There was a TV sitting on a smaller table on the same wall, with two bean bag chairs situated in front of it, one black, one silver. The last thing inside was a small bookcase by the TV.

"No way" Howard picked up a box on the desk, "you have the new X5 gaming system already?"

"That is so bruce!" Randy said, the two of them looking at it.

Terri noted one of the boxes by the closet was open and held books and various games inside. He moved over to it casually.

"We are still unpacking everything" he said, pretending to rifle through it.

Howard moved over, looking at some of the games.

"Your parents must be seriously cool" Randy plopped down on the silver bean bag.

Parents. Terri knew they meant the ones in the picture, but his mind instead went to Viceroy. He smiled, the other had done so much for him since he had been activated.

"Yea...they are" he nodded.

He froze then, at the sound of the door downstairs closing.

"Terri, you home?" a male's voice called up.

"Is that your dad?" Howard asked.

Terri said nothing, moving to the door then out to the stairs. Looking down, he was surprised, at the bottom of the stairs stood the man from the pictures. In a dark suit, looking up at Terri with the same brown eyes. The father? Howard and Randy joined him at the stairs.

"Ah, these must be your friends" the man said, "pleasure to meet you, I'm Dan Morgan, Terri's father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Morgan" Randy waved.

"Sup" Howard smiled, more casual in his greeting.

"I am glad to hear Terri has already been making friends, since we only just moved here" Mr. Morgan said.

"You have a cool son" Randy smiled, "he's fitting in fine."

"Ya, he is totally hitting it off at school" Howard slapped Terri on the back.

All of this was so odd, Terri really did not know what to make of it.

"We should be heading home though" Randy said, the three teens descending the stairs.

"It's late, and our own parents would totally ground us if we break curfew" Howard sighed.

Mr. Morgan nodded, "why don't you all stop by tomorrow after school. We're planning a barbecue to meet some of the people here...Terri can bring all his new friends from school."

"That would be so awesome!" Howard smiled, the thought of food and a party boosting his mood.

Randy laughed, "sure Mr. Morgan."

They walked to the door, Terri waving to them as they said bye. As the door closed, he turned to the man who was playing his father. The man looked out the window, watching till Randy and Howard were safely gone. He chuckled, raising his sleeve to press a button on a watch. His appearance shifted, till the one standing before Terri was now actually Viceroy.

"Ha, perfect cover story" Viceroy said, "pretty good if I do say so myself."

"You did all of this...for me?" Terri asked, looking at the man.

Viceroy looked at him, "Hannibal did give me full charge...and besides, I did say you only live once. This is our mission now...so lets have a little fun with it before we destroy the ninja."

Terri smiled, nodding. He was thankful to Viceroy, the two spending some time talking as Viceroy looked over his systems.

* * *

"Totally the cheese" Howard said, as he and Randy walked on down the street.

"I know! Such a big house, and a totally awesome dad" Randy smiled, "and as a bonus, we are the first invited to the party."

Howard smiled, "ya, he's such a big deal at school, everyone is going to be so jealous. We can totally rub it in their faces for calling us shoobs."

"And now that we have our report finished, we can spend the entire afternoon chilling without a care" Randy spun around to walk backwards, talking to Howard as he did.

"Lets just hope that the ninja doesn't have to ruin things" Howard frowned a bit.

Randy groaned, "ugh I know, can't I get one day without a stupid robot attack or a stanking?"

"I'm sure it will go fine" Howard shrugged, "it will be the two of us with our new best bud at what could turn into the party of the month!"

"I wonder if we'll get to meet his mom" Randy thought, "hope she is as nice as his dad seems."

"I am sure she's cool" Howard waved a hand, "lets just hope Debbie isn't invited...she'll totally ruin things."

Randy rolled his eyes, "if Theressa comes, I am sure Debbie will...besides, he did say all Terri's friends were invited, so it is up to Terri."

Howard smiled, "either way, tomorrow, is going to be epic!"


	8. Future Questions And Excitement

**Chapter Eight, things are building!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The red glow from his backpack on the way to school made Randy sigh.

"Come on Nomicon, not today" he sighed.

The glowing continued, and he stepped behind a tree dropping his bag. He pulled out the book, sitting before he opened it. Once more, he fell through the air as his mind was pulled inside the book. He landed in what looked like a forest, standing up and rubbing his head. Looking up at the sky, he saw the words from before floating there.

He rolled his eyes, "we have been over this."

The words shifted, the scene now showing the ninja standing among the trees. Randy read the words as they appeared.

"To know when to back down, is to know when to fight another day"

The figure of the ninja was attached, the two forms battling it out, till the ninja was forced to pull back.

He raised an eyebrow, "hey, I never back down from a challenge."

The words began to crumble around him, forcing him to dodge them, before he backed up and fell off of what felt like a cliff. He woke up in his body, laying over on the grass. The Nomicon snapped shut, the glow fading.

"So your going to get angry?" he picked up the book, trying to open it but it would not budge.

Sighing, he hurried over to Howard's house. His best friend coming down to the sidewalk.

"Howard" he stopped in front of him, "the Nomicom gave me another warning."

He had told Howard about the original warning about the Nomicon had given to him. Howard looked at him, and shook his head.

"Oh no, not today" he said, "we have a party this afternoon."

"I don't think that will be much of a problem" he rubs the back of his neck, "the Nomicon is kind of mad at me."

Howard sighed, the two walking along, "you two fight like siblings sometimes."

"So...like you and Heidi?" he teased a bit smiling.

"Ha ha funny" Howard rolled his eyes.

"I am sure the Nomicon just wants me to learn my lesson" Randy sighed, "kind of worries me about the warnings now..."

"Well stop worrying Cunningham" Howard frowned, "we do not need to ruin the party this afternoon if you're going to act like a shoob."

"Don't worry...I got this" Randy smiled a bit, "whatever happens, I always get it in the end and win."

"True" Howard nodded, "might get smacked around a bit, but you make a come back."

"Thanks for that" Randy raised an eyebrow.

Howard smirked, patting him on the back, "just doing my best bud thing."

* * *

"I have it all planned out" Viceroy said, as Terri finished getting ready for school, "everything is ready to go for this afternoon."

Terri turned to look at him, "is it another mission?"

Viceroy sighed, "thank goodness no."

Terri tilted his head, wondering what the other meant then. Viceroy smiled, walking over to stand by him.

"Tomorrow is when we step things up" he says, "but today is...a bit just for fun. A day off if you will, I think we could use it before we have to buckle down."

"What is happening tomorrow?" Terri asked.

"Tomorrow, you'll be out for a dentist appointment. That way, your cover as Terri Morgan is safe" Viceroy explained, "we will then launch an attack and draw the ninja out, where you will engage him for a field test."

So he was going to fight the ninja tomorrow.

"What if I fail?" he asks.

Viceroy paused, "well, depending on how badly you fail if you do, it can be repaired and I can convince Hannibal you just need a bit more time..."

"But if I fail fully..." Terri looked at him.

Viceroy hesitated then sighed, "Hannibal might decide to scrap the project altogether."

So tomorrow was a big deal. If he failed, he risked being destroyed. Viceroy caught the look that crossed his face, his expression warming a bit.

"Awe, your AI systems and emotions have come in nicely" he smiled, "don't worry...you have the power and skill, you just have to do your best."

Terri nodded then paused. He had been wanting to ask a question for awhile now since he had begun to become more self aware.

"What happens once the ninja is gone?" he asks.

Viceroy crossed his arms in thought, "there will be nothing keeping the sorcerer captive, so he'll escape. Hannibal believes he'll be rewarded with a power for himself. After that I am not sure, but if you succeed, I do believe that both will agree in keeping you around." He smiled, "after all, a powerful dark ninja would be a good help, and you deserve to keep living."

"Dark ninja" Terri repeated the words.

Viceroy chuckled, "like the sound of that huh? Today we will have fun, tomorrow you can show Hannibal what you're capable of. Don't worry about any of it, you will do great."

Terri nodded, before the two made their way to the car.

"Ah, to give an illusion" Viceroy pressed a button on his watch, the facade of Mr. Morgan returned.

The two spoke a bit more as they got to the school. Now with the disguise, Viceroy was able to drive him up to the front. As Terri got out, some people watched, and Mr. Morgan spoke up.

"Don't forget the invitations" he smiled, handing Terri a stack of what looked like cards, "have a good day."

He drove off, Terri looking down at the cards. Each had a name, one he could easily put with a face in his database. They were designed in an appealing way, based on what he had learned about with teenagers. It was his choice who to give theirs. He smiled, he would do as Viceroy had said, today was for fun, to enjoy himself. Looking up, he saw the two people he would invite first.

* * *

Howard and Randy were chatting as they walked up, noticing the car as Terri got out and Mr. Morgan drove away. They walked up.

"Hey buddy" Howard smiled.

"Looking forward to this afternoon?" Randy asked.

Terri nodded, "yeah, everything is all taken care of and..."

He handed both of them their invitations. Their eyes lit up a bit.

"Ooooo...it's official!" Howard held his up in the air.

Randy laughed, rolling his eyes, "thanks man, so who else are you planning on inviting?"

Terri shrugged a bit, "there is one for everyone that I have met so far...it would be fine to get to know them right?"

"Ha, so you can totally rub everything in their faces" Howard smirked a bit evily, "I love it!"

"He has a one track mind" Randy said.

They smiled, walking through the halls. Heidi slipped up beside them, the camera already turning on.

"This is Heidi Weinerman with an update on the new trend in school" she smiled, turning to Terri, "now that you have been here for a day, what do you think of our school?"

"I think it was a good idea to choose here" Terri said.

"Even after the monster attack yesterday?" Heidi asked.

He nodded, "yes, I did get to see the truth behind the hub about this ninja."

"Ah" Heidi smiled, "and what do you think?"

"It was awesome" Terri chuckled.

Randy smiled, nudging Howard slightly.

"So, anything to say to the student body?" Heidi asked.

Terri nodded, "we hare having a barbecue party at my house this afternoon, so I will be handing out invitations."

"And we were totally the first ones" Howard did a little dance off camera.

Heidi rolled her eyes ignoring him but smiled at Terri, "your second day, and you're already throwing a party?"

Terri nodded, handing her the invitation with her name on it, "what better way to get to know everyone and have some fun."

She gave a light squeal at being handed her invitation smiling, "sounds good to me, looks like anyone who is someone will be showing up." She caught sight of Randy and Howard, adding after a moment, "as well as some wannabes, but just means Terri has a good heart. I am Heidi, and this was your update on what is trending at Norrisville High."

The camera switched off, and Heidi smiled at Terri.

"This is so great, you don't mind if I do a live feed and updates at the party do you?" she asked.

Terri shook his head, "feel free."

She squealed a bit again, "thanks! I have to prepare." She took off, "bye Terri, Howard and Candy."

"It's Randy!" Randy called after her with a sigh.

"Forget about her" Howard said, "we have invitations to hand out and gloat about!"

People were already talking, as Terri and the two walked around the hall. People were excited to get their invitations and already talking about what to wear, or what might happen. They came upon Bash, who moved in the way with his friends.

"Hey new guy" he said, "heard you were having a party?"

"Yup, and only the most bruce people in school are getting theirs first" Howard said, waving his a bit as if fanning himself, "and of course Cunningham and I were first."

Randy rolled his eyes laughing a bit. Terri smiled, before handing one to Bash. He looked over it for a moment, reading it.

"The TV lady said that anyone who was someone would be there" he said, meaning Heidi, "I'm someone...and you were cool enough yesterday." He paused for a moment, "alright, we'll ne there. It is a party after all."

He walked away without another word, his friends following.

"Not even Bash is going to ruin this" Howard said.

"Totally, with the three of us and this party, it is totally going to be the cheese" Randy nodded.

They finished handing out the invitations, the bell ringing to signal that it was time to get to class. It was clear there were already rumors and talk circulating through the entire school now. Even during class, people were whispering and talking. Thanks to Heidi's update and Terri's invitations, the whole school was talking about it. As they passed them in the hall towards lunch, people made comments and said hey to the three of them. Howard was milking it, playing off as cool. Randy was glad both of his friends were happy, and that the entire school was responding well to it. They sat together at lunch, Howard asking questions, especially about the food. Terri did not mind answering them, though honestly he had little idea as to what Viceroy fully had planned. The mystery seemed to have things even more on the edge and hyped up. No one could wait for the bell to ring and the day to be over so they could head home and prepare for the afternoon.


	9. Party Time!

**Chapter Nine is here, the calm before the beginning of the storm.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The house had been cleaned up and set up for a party, as well as the backyard. Food and drinks were set up, as well as a grill to make the main course. Music was playing, and various other things around that made the atmosphere more catered to a teen crowd.

"You have a pool?!" Howard said, looking over the scene.

"It would not be a pool party without one" Randy laughed.

Terri smiled, turning to look at them. He had been finishing up with placing cups out by the drinks on one of the tables. The two had been let in by Viceroy who had taken on the guise of Mr. Morgan.

"This is going to be so bruce!" Howard sair, already excited and looking over the food.

"I hope everyone likes it" Terri said.

"Don't worry, if there is one thing Norrisville students know how to do" Randy said, "it's party!"

He and Howard fist bumped, Terri laughing a bit and soon so were they. The doorbell rang, Mr. Morgan opening the door to let a group of students in. He had hired people to work the party, none of them connected to McFist at all. That way no one would suspect anything. The students moved out into the backyard, including Theressa and Debbie. Theressa waved over at them, causing Randy to smile. Howard scowled at Debbie, but held his tongue for the moment. Bash and his crew appeared on the scene, announcing it loudly to all that was there, that they had arrived. One by one or in small groups, the students arrived. The music turning up as people began to dance and mingle. Heidi stood off to one side, beginning her broadcast about the party.

Terri felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see his father by him. He smiled down at him, before lightly nudging him in a playful manner.

"Go on, have some fun with your friends" he said.

Terri smiled, "thank you.."

He found himself saying that a lot since he was activated. Moments later, Randy and Howard were pulling him out to dance. Debbie and Theressa joined them, even Morgan leader of the dancing crew at the school began dancing with them. Howard was happy about this, it allowed him to ignore Debbie and avoid trouble. Randy and Theressa blushed a bit as they moved, but they had fun all the same. Terri had never danced before, but he did have the data. Unsure at first, Debbie helping him to relax a bit. Everyone having fun. Bash was the first in the pool, declaring cannon ball from the diving board. Water splashed out, hitting the dance crowd who laughed. Water hit Terri, which would have normally been a problem for an android.

Mr. Morgan glanced over for a moment, making sure that nothing happened. The outer exterior that made up Terri's realistic skin that made him feel and look like a normal teen protected the robotics underneath. Viceroy had taken special care and detailing with Terri, both inside and out. Smiling, he went back to talking with a few of the teens parents who had shown up to. It had said on the invitations that the parents were welcome. Playing the part of the father, Viceroy was having fun himself. For once, he did not have McFist breathing down his neck, yelling at him, or trying to be the center of attention. It was as much of a mini vacation for him, as it was for Terri from his mission.

"This would be so cool if we had brought our instruments!" Howard said over the crowd, "the perfect time to totally score some cred by shredding!"

Terri had seen some instruments in one of the rooms downstairs, a piano and more had been inside. He smiled, taking them inside.

"No. Honking. Way" Randy looked over the instruments, "you play to!?"

Terri picked up a guitar, the data also in his systems, though he had never played himself before. He strummed a few cords, it surprisingly sounded good.

"Oh we totally have to do this" Howard picked up a pair of drumsticks.

Together they moved out some of the instruments, Mr. Morgan raising an eyebrow as they did. He smiled though, letting them have their fun. Soon enough, Randy was taking a mic, the other music stopping.

"Norrisville High...and parents...are you ready to rock?!" he asked.

The mood was high, and people were in to much of a party way to really care, cheering a bit. The three of them began to play and much to the surprise of others, it was actually really good. Heidi had the camera turned on them.

"Who knew my brother and his friend Sandy could rock" she said.

Randy slid over for a moment, "that's Randy."

He smiled, before he slid back and continued to play. Heidi rolled her eyes, turning the camera onto Terri, who was playing the guitar with great skill. He had let himself relax a bit more, letting the robot inside of him subside a bit.

"Once more, seems the new student is a man of many talents. Gentleman, dancer, smooth talker and shredder" she smiled, "who knows what else he can do?"

"This party is awesome!" Howard said over the sound of their music.

"You have got to join our band officially" Randy said, standing back to back with Terri.

The students dancing, even some of the adults were. Everything was going great so far, people eating and swimming as well. Mr. Morgan's phone rang, and he looked down to sigh, seeing McFist's name across the screen. He slipped away up to what was the parents bedroom, closing the door.

* * *

"Hello?" he picked up, flipping off the voice part of his disguise.

"A party!?" McFist roared over the phone.

Viceroy sighed, "relax, it's just for fun. Besides, gets your son out of the house for awhile right?"

McFist grumbled, "ok, so that's at least a plus..."

"I was going to wait till later to tell you, but since your in a grumpy mood, I'll tell you your surprise now" Viceroy sat on the edge of the bed.

"Better be a good surprise Viceroy" McFist growled.

Viceroy rolled his eyes, "tomorrow you have a front row seat to the first battle between Terri and the ninja."

"Ooo, that is a good surprise" McFist said, his voice lightning, "finally something to this mission of yours."

"I did tell you I would handle it" Viceroy said, "tomorrow we will engage the ninja in a practice trial. If he manages to destroy the ninja then things will be great. If not, he'll be able to absorb the data from the match and grow from it. Which means..."

"Which means what?" McFist asked, seeming a little annoyed again.

"Which means the more he fights, the more he evolves. The more he evolves, the less of a chance the ninja has till-"

"Till it's bye bye ninja!" McFist interrupted, happy once more.

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to get back to...you're welcome to drop by if you want to spend some time with your son" Viceroy smirked.

"Aye...I think I'll leave Bash to you" McFist said, "gives me time to catch up on my shows anyway."

With that, their call ended.

* * *

Their song had ended, people cheering. The other music was turned back on, as Debbie, Theressa and Morgan pulled them over to the table to get a drink.

"That was...epic" Morgan said, brushing her hair behind an ear.

"Even with few words, they mean so much" Howard said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"You guys were great!" Theressa smiled, clasping her cup as she smiled at Randy.

"Awe, well, you know how we do" Randy leaned on the table, trying to act cool.

Debbie rolled her eyes, but then smiled at Terri, "you were amazing."

Terri smiled, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

The sun had begun to go down, tiki torches lighting up, as well as little orbs, giving the scene a warm and almost romantic glow. A romantic song began to play, some people coupling up on the dance floor to dance together. Theressa pulled Randy out, wrapping her arms around his neck. Debbie smiled, watching the two of them.

"Eventually, one of them will make a move...hopefully" she chuckled.

Terri held out his hand to her, causing a slight blush to form on her cheeks. She slipped hers into his, and the two of them moved out next to Randy and Theressa. Howard held his hand out to Morgan, wiggling his eyebrows as she glanced at him. She sighed, a hand on her hip.

"What the hell" she shrugged, taking his hand.

Slipping back out to the party, Viceroy had once more fully assumed the roll of Mr. Morgan. He scanned the scene, his gaze soon landing on Terri dancing with Debbie. One of her hands in his, the other rested on his shoulder. His hand was gently around her waist. Mr. Morgan smiled, watching for a moment. He had never been thinking things like this would happen when he had built Terri. He felt a slight sadness within himself. It was sad that Terri in the end was not human. He was going to never be fully human, even though his AI system, his brain and emotions would allow him to evolve. His body and mechanics were as close to a human as one could get in the mechanical way, but in the end, he was still an android. He felt bad, because he did want Terri to be happy and to be able to live.

He did not want him to merely be used as a weapon for McFist, but that was his reason to be created. He had started only as such when he had began being built but...since being activated, as much as he had evolved in such a short time... A few of the adults approached him to talk, taking his attention. Debbie blushed a bit, as the song ended. She took a step back, adverting her eyes. She rubbed her arm a bit, as Terri gave a smile.

"That was nice" she said.

Theressa talking to Randy, Debbie grabbed her hand, and took her off to go talk or 'freshen up'. Morgan walked away, Howard wrapping an arm around each of them pulled them close.

"Best party ever!" he smiled.

Randy laughed, "I have to agree, you gained major points here today Ter."

Terri blinked, "Ter?"

Randy nodded, "got to have a nickname right?"

"Yeah, a good nickname T" Howard agreed.

Ter? T? Terri laughed, the three of them talking a bit as the party continued on. Soon people slipped off to leave, complimenting and saying good things to Terri or Mr. Morgan about the party. Heidi caught them to do a interview, before going herself. As things wound down, the three friends slipped upstairs to relax and play a bit of video games before they would head home themselves.

"Soooo bruce" Randy said, laying across the black bean bag chair up in Terri's room.

Howard was in the silver one, playing Kung Fu Master III on the X5. Terri laid on the bed for a moment, before he sat up.

"We are going to have so much cred tomorrow at school" Howard said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"People are going to be talking about this for days" Randy sat up smiling, looking over at Terri, "you are going to be one of the most popular guys in school easily."

"And us popular by friend relations" Howard smiled.

Randy rolled his eyes, "of course we'd still be friends popular or not. We were friends before this, and we will be after."

Terri chuckled, "I get it...thanks."

A knock came to the door, Mr. Morgan entering moments later.

"Had fun boys?" he asked.

"Totally" Randy smiled, "that was an awesome party. Thanks for having us."

Howard gave a thumbs up, to focused on his game. Mr. Morgan smiled, glancing at Terri for a moment.

"I am glad you all had fun" he said, "if you need me, I'll be cleaning up."

He closed the door, Randy watching it for a moment. He sighed a bit.

"We have to go help" he stood.

"You're kidding right?" Howard raised an eyebrow.

"We did help to make the mess, and he did let us all party here" Randy moved to the door.

Terri smiled, knowing what he meant. He wanted to help out to. Howard sighed, tossing the control down before he followed to. The three of them actually had fun, messing around and making a game out of cleaning up. By the time the three of them parted ways, it was already clear to Viceroy that they had become best friends in such a short amount of time.


	10. The Dark Ninja

**Chapter ten is done and now up! Time to get into some more action lol.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The next day at school was great for all three of them. The school was abuzz with talk about the party. People made comments and said hello as they passed, even in class teachers had a hard time keeping the whispers silent. Randy had completely forgotten about the Nomicon's warnings, Howard taking advantage of the status to play it cool, a pair of shades over his eyes. Terri gained attention from many of the people there, girls giggled and waved as they passed.

"Man this is so wonk" Howard said as they walked Terri up front before lunch, "lunch would have been the perfect time to be the center of attention, and you have a dentist appointment."

"We will miss you buddy" Randy said, being dramatic and teasing.

Terri chuckled, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Or later" Randy said, "if your feeling up to it, I thought we could hit the movies."

Howard smiled, "we could totally watch Brain Crushers!"

Terri had never heard of the movie, but gave a nod to them. He waved, before heading out the door to where Viceroy as Mr. Morgan waited in the car.

"Alright" Viceroy said, switching off his disguise as they got far enough away from the school, "ready for the plan?"

Terri nodded, tossing his back into the back seat.

"As we speak, a rhino bot is preparing to be released" Viceroy turned the corner.

"A rhino?" Terri raised an eyebrow.

Viceroy sighed, "Hannibal's been watching his nature shows again. Anyways, the robot will be released across from the school. As it rampages, the ninja will of course be drawn out to stop it and protect the students."

Terri nodded, watching as they continued on towards the large pyramid like building of McFist Industries.

"Once the ninja seems to have the situation under control, you will get to step in and take it from there" Viceroy glanced at him, "do not let your guard down. This is what you were programmed and trained for."

"Yes sir" Terri understood the importance behind his words.

Even though this was just a field test, a first engaging of the ninja, it was his time to show McFist that this mission was not a total failure. A hand was placed on his shoulder, Terri looked over at Viceroy.

"I have faith in you, this will be simple for you" he smiled.

They parked, stepping out to go inside. Robo apes followed them to the elevator, which took them up to the office where McFist stood looking out the window.

"Almost show time" he said, smiling as he looked at the school in the distance.

"Hannibal and I will be monitoring from here" Viceroy informed Terri, the two walking over.

"Yeah, we'll be watching" McFist said turning, "so you better not screw it up!"

Terri gave a light bow, "I will not fail."

His mannerism seemed to make McFist smile, few regarding him by actually bowing to him. Viceroy smiled, Terri had become quite good in being able to flatter people, and on McFist, flattery got people far.

"Time to suit up" Viceroy said, "you ready?"

Terri nodded, his expression turning more serious. He lifted his hand, the red mark that McFist had seen on the day he had been revealed appeared and began to glow red. With a flash of light, the one who stand before them once more bared a resemblance to the tengu form of the ninja.

"Do your best" Viceroy smiled.

Terri nodded, before a familiar ball appeared in his hand. Tossing it onto the floor, a cloud of smoke appeared. As it cleared, he was gone. McFist walked over to his desk, slamming a hand down on a red button there, which released the rhino robot from its' pen.

* * *

"Have you ever noticed how curly fries look a lot like pig tails?" Howard commented from the table.

"Well that is a nice image" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to make conversation" Howard said, "we turned in our report today, kind of making me nervous."

"I am sure it was fine" Randy smiled, "just be glad she decided to not embarrass us with actually presenting it to the class."

"I wonder how T's appointment is going" Howard rested his head on his hand.

"Awe, you like him" Randy laughed.

Howard glared a bit, "duh, he's our friend...besides, I'm not the one who first only got to want to know him cause Theressa thought he was cute."

Randy sighed, "that was so not the reason...but even if it was, I am glad we did."

Howard nodded, "he's a bruce guy, definitely best biffer material."

"Totally" Randy smiled agreeing.

"Which brings us back to the question of would you ever consider...telling him?" Howard asked.

Randy frowned, "we've been over this...you wern't even supposed to know at first. The more people who know, the more dangerous it can get."

"So that's a no?" Howard raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that" Randy said slowly.

"So it is a yes?" Howard smiled.

"Ugh, would you stop bugging about that already?" Randy took a drink of his milk.

"All I'm saying, is that having another friend to cover for you and help that you can trust might not be so bad" Howard bit into another fry.

Randy rolled his eyes, when a loud crash outside caught their attention. Students moved to the windows, to see what looked like a large robotic rhino.

"Know what time it is?" Randy said quietly by Howard.

Howard sighed, rolling his eyes, "ninja o'clock."

Randy smiled, and took off out of the lunch room.

* * *

"Smoke bomb!" in a puff of smoke, Randy appeared near the rampaging rhino, "did someone call for a ninja?"

The rhino turned its head in his direction and snorted. Lowering its' head, it pawed at the ground with its large foot. With another snort, it charged at him. Randy jumped, flipping out of the way, before pulling a weapon from his suit.

"Ninja chainsicle" he threw it at the robot, the chain wrapping around the horn, "uh-oh."

The rhino continued to run, yanking on the chain. He was forced along with it, flying through the air after the robot. It suddenly slid to a halt, turning to face him. Dropping the end of the chain, he quickly pulled out his sword.

"Ninja slice!" he swung as he met the rhino, landing a ways away from it.

The rhino turned, its' horn sliding off to fall onto the ground. It glared, not happy with that at all. It once more charged at him, an idea coming to him from the battle with the chainsaw werewolves the other day. He moved forward towards the rampaging robot. It swerved a bit towards him, and he dropped to his knees sliding once more as he held out the blade to catch the robots feet. They were more solid though, so despite a deep cut in them, they managed to hold on. It once more slid to a stop, turning to charge at him.

"Oh come on" he sighed, before he looked at the legs.

They were sparking, one strong enough attack might cause them to snap. He smiled, throwing his scarf towards a lamp post that was not far away. He pulled himself out of the way, moving around the post as the rhino slowed itself and tried to turn.

"Ninja rhino kick" he said, slamming his feet into the side of the rhino.

It roared, tipping slightly. The strain on the legs to much, causing them to snap. It fell hard, sliding a bit on the ground.

"Ah, ha, that's what I'm talking about" he smiled under his mask, students cheering from across the street at the school.

He turned to wave, before something slammed hard into his back, sending him flying forward. He hit the ground, sliding hard along it which made him flinch. He slowly sat up after coming to a stop, rubbing his head.

"Ow" he shook his head, slowly turning to look at what had hit him, he half expected to see the rhino had gotten up.

Instead, standing before him was something he never expected. A figure that was dressed in a very familiar red ninja suit with black detailing on it. He knew it well, red eyes upon him, sent a chill down his spine. It couldn't be...the tengu ninja form?

"What the juice?!"


	11. Clash Of The Ninja

**Chapter Eleven is done! A lot of action and some sadness.**

**Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

"What the juice?!" Randy repeated, standing up to get a full look at the other ninja.

Students gasped, looking on in shock and surprise.

"Two ninja!?" Howard yelled, among the onlookers.

Randy narrowed his eyes, "I don't know who you are, but you're going down."

He moved forward, bringing back his arm as he balled his fist. When he released his arm to strike the other ninja before him, his hand was caught by the other. Terri in the other suit, his eyes upon Randy's movements, he caught the punch directed at him with his hand, his fingers tightening around the fist, causing Randy to flinch a bit. Neither knew it was the other, all they saw was another ninja. Randy brought up his knee, to try and hit the other and free himself. Once more, his attack was caught, now causing him to have to balance on one leg.

"Well this is awkward" Randy said, at the way they were standing.

Terri's eyes narrowed, before he lifted a leg to deliver a swift and hard kick to Randy's stomach. The impact sent Randy flying back, the strength behind it stronger than that of a normal human. It sent him back to the side of the school building, slamming him into the wall. The stone around him cratered and cracked slightly, the air knocked out of him.

"Ow...that's going to leave a mark" Howard flinched, watching the fight with the other students.

Randy dropped from the wall, kneeling a bit. A hand moves to his head, as he collected himself for a moment. He shook his head, standing as Terri stepped forward. He was in no hurry. Randy frowned behind his mask.

"Alright...so you got some skill, but can you handle some...ninja fire balls?!" in a flash, Randy tossed some of the fiery red balls in the direction of the other ninja.

Terri jumped as the balls made contact with the ground and exploded, flipping through the air to land next to him. Randy had little time to recover, before another kick was sending him flying through the air and sliding along the ground. His scarf landing over his face. In the office of McFist industries, McFist was laughing, eagerly watching the scene on the monitor. Even the sorcerer had been called, so he could observe their plan in action. Howard watched as Terri walked towards Randy once more. Randy standing, shook his head to clear it.

"Ok...so you can handle them" he said, "time to get serious."

Randy drew his sword, moving forward to attack the other ninja before him. He was not expecting said ninja to draw a sword of his own, the two blades coming into contact with a sharp clang. As they slid down each other, the friction of the blades created sparks.

"You have a sword?" he looked over towards Howard, "he has a sword?"

Howard shrugged, becoming a bit worried. The other onlookers gasping, seeing their hero having trouble with another ninja. Randy lifted his foot, this time managing to deliver a kick himself to Terri's stomach. The strength now as much as the attack to him, sent Terri sliding back a bit.

"Ninja scarf throw!" Randy threw his scarf forward, it wrapped around Terri's blade.

He gave a tug, pulling the sword away, sending it flying through the air and lodging itself in a tree. The students cheered, Randy moving forward to attack with his own sword again. Terri dodged the initial attack, doing a backflip. His hands upon the ground, as he brought his foot up, he aimed for Randy's hands. Managing to make contact, Randy's sword was knocked from his hands. Following through with the end of the flip, Terri stood in time to catch the hilt of the blade as it came down, pointing the other end at Randy.

"Hey...can he do that?!" Bash asked, pointing at the scene.

"Uh, he kind of just did" Howard tossed his hands in the air.

Randy kept his eyes on the other ninja, thinking of a plan. So far, the other had managed to counter and break through all of his attacks. This guy had more skill than any of the other enemies he had faced. In a way, it was like fighting a beefed up version of himself. He slipped a few small round disks from his suit.

"Ninja throwing stars" he released them in the other's direction.

Terri watched the incoming projectiles, using the blade to deflect them, sending them back in Randy's direction.

"Ok" Randy said dodging them, "probably not the best idea."

Terri moved forward, bringing the blade down through the air directed at him. Randy pulled back, moving to the side and attempting to deliver a kick. He had to think of a plan and fast. Terri noted the incoming kick, grabbing ahold of Randy's ankle as it came within an inch of his face. He turned, using his strength to spin Randy and once more throw him through the air. Slamming into a tree, a hand went to Randy's head again. His head was swimming now. Terri walked over to where his sword was lodged, grabbing ahold of the hilt. He pulled it from the tree, slowly approaching Randy now with both swords in hand.

"Look out ninja!" Theressa called.

Looking up, Randy rolled out of the way as Terri delivered a cross slash to where he had been moments before. He flipped out of the way, as the marks appeared in the trunk of the tree. It started tilting.

"Oh boy" he closed his eyes, putting his arms up as the tree came crashing down around him.

Opening them a few moments later, the leaves of the tree were all around him, but he had managed to have been standing in the exact spot where an opening was.

"Whew" he brushed a hand over his brow of the suit.

He scanned the area, but could not see the other ninja.

"Above you!" Howard yelled, waving an arm.

Looking up, he had to squint against the sun. A figure coming down fast at him, he managed to jump back, as the other ninja landed where he had been. The point of both swords being driven into the ground there.

"Ah...yeah...not in the mood for ninja kabob here" Randy said, before he slipped a pair of sai from his suit.

He moved forward, striking out with them. Terri pulled the blades loose from the ground, the two pairs of weapons clashing together with a loud clang. More sparks flashed as the weapons met, both pushing against the other. This was not good, this guy was diffidently tough. Randy needed to end this and fast, or others would be drawn in and possibly hurt. They were to close to the school. There had to be something that he could do. He could not move at the moment however, with the blades continuing to get closer to his neck. This guy was strong! Terri looking at him from the other side of the situation, both intent on not giving in, while not knowing who laid beyond the mask. They both had a mission, Randy to protect, Terri to fight the ninja.

Onlookers holding their breaths, fear and uncertainty at what would happen spreading. Some were covering their eyes, unable to watch at the moment, as the two ninja clashed. Randy glanced at them, then to the other ninja before him once more. He had to end this, now. He jumped back, pulling his blade away, and using the strength he had to deflect the others enough to do so safely. He put his sai away, before he formed a plan within his mind. It was all or nothing at this point. He moved forward, jumping through the air to get behind the other. Turning, he kicked out as Terri turned to regain his sight on him. The attack came into contact with his hand, as Terri's had with him earlier. The blade up through the air, he caught it and put it away quickly. After that was done, he pulled his hands close to his body.

"Ninja air fist!" he pushed out with his hands, sending a glowing fist like design through the air.

Terri narrowed his eyes, putting up the blade before him. It sliced through the air fist, causing it to disintegrate into the air before him. Randy's eyes widened a bit, as Terri moved forward seconds later, delivering a solid kick to his chest that knocked the air out of him. He was sent back hard onto the ground, flinching as pain shot through his body. His eyes opened slowly, his vision blurry for a moment. As he looked up, he focused on the point of a blade that was pointed at him. Terri stood over him, placing a foot on his chest to pin him there. The students gasped, Theressa turning away. Randy looked to them, back to Terri once more. He was stuck, not knowing what to do at this point. Suddenly something came to mind, the Nomicon's warning.

"To know when to back down, is to know when to fight another day" he whispered.

He frowned, sighing slightly, Terri raising the blade to finish him. He had no choice, if he got killed here and now... He slipped a hand into his suit, quickly having to make a choice.

"Smoke bomb!" in a flash of smoke, he vanished from under the foot of the other ninja.

McFist leaned forward in his seat, "he ran? He ran!"

The students looking on in silence, Terri narrowed his eyes. He put his blade away, as the sound of his phone came to him. Slipping it out, he placed it to his ear.

"Good work" Viceroy said, though his voice did not sound to happy, "return to base."

Terri glanced at the school, catching sight of Howard's shocked and opened mouth. He adverted his eyes, before throwing down a smoke bomb himself...and vanished.


	12. Aftermath

**Chapter Twelve is done, the beginning of the calm before the storm!**

**Enjoy and Review!~**

* * *

"Cunningham!" Howard pounded on the front door, "Cunningham!"

He had been looking all over for the other. He had looked at the school, around town, now here. Pounding on the door, he was worried about what had happened to his friend since the battle earlier. He sighed, looking at the door for a moment when no answer came. Where could he have gone? He turned to go, when slowly the sound of the lock on the door clicked. He turned to see it crack open, before he turned and pushed himself inside. Randy was already heading back upstairs, back to his room. The home was dark, his parents would have been out. Howard slammed the door, following.

"Cunningham, you alright?" he asked, "what the juice was that?! Two ninja!? I thought you were the only one who was a ninja!?"

"Stop it Howard" Randy said in a low voice, listening to the other's questions.

Howard looked at him, the two entering his room. Howard watched as he climbed the ladder up to his bed, and crawled back under the covers.

"Seriously?" Howard raised an eyebrow, "you're going to stay in a dark house and hide?"

"I failed" Randy's voice came from the bed, "it is my job to protect everyone...and I failed."

"No you didn't!" Howard threw his hands up, "you have totally protected everyone like over a thousand times already!"

Randy sat up a bit, "don't you get it?! I ran!...instead of holding my ground, standing up for everyone, I ran..."

He turned over, pulling the covers over his head. Howard frowned, climbing up and yanking the cover off of him.

"So what?" he said, "you know how many heros have had to retreat before?"

Randy refused to look at him.

"Every superhero knows when to play it smart" Howard continued, "when to call it quits, regroup, then come back stronger."

A silence spread between them, Howard sighed. He lowered himself back down the ladder, before turning to go.

"A ninja knows when to back down, is to fight another day."

The words were low, Howard pausing for a moment.

"Come again?" he raised an eyebrow.

Randy sighed, moving to look over the end of the bed.

"That is what the Nomicon said" he says, "to know when to back down, is to know when to fight another day."

"Oook?" Howard still wasn't getting it.

"It's just like you said" Randy explained, "every superhero knows when to play it smart...to back off and regroup, then come back stronger. As a hero, I have to know when to draw the line...when to stop myself and think things through, to get stronger, before trying again"

"Uhh...I knew that" Howard nodded.

"I just...hate running" Randy slowly came down from the bed, "I feel like a total shoob...I just left everyone there, to protect myself and fight another day. Someone could have been hurt."

Howard put a hand on his shoulder, "you win some, you lose some...everyone has had faith in you so far, I don't think they would give up on you just like that for one time of poofing."

Randy gave a small smile, "you think?"

"Totally" he nodded, "they would have faith that eventually, the ninja would come back to save them."

A small part of Randy felt better, but he still felt bad for what had happened. He nodded to the other though, making a promise to himself that he would get stronger. He would come back, and he would stop that other ninja.

"Thank's buddy"

* * *

"This. Is. Perfect!" the Sorcerer was ecstatic when Terri had returned, "who knew one of your plans might actually work one day."

"Ah yes, my plan indeed" McFist smiled.

Viceroy was silent, not even seeming bothered by McFist taking credit for his genius yet again. His eyes were on Terri for a moment, as the teen android stood there in front of them, before they lowered to the ground.

"With the ninja out of the way, beat by his double, the city will be vulnerable to my magic and your robots" the Sorcerer continued, "with total chaos breaking out, I will be free!"

"A he he, and of course I get my reward right?" McFist said.

"Of course" the Sorcerer looked at them, "prepare for phase two...tomorrow night, we begin the plan of bringing chaos to this pathetic city...and soon...the world..."

With that, he vanished from the monitor in a green mist. McFist rubbed his hands together, before he slapped Viceroy on the back.

"Good work! Soon the ninja will be out of the way, and we will be on top of the world" he laughs, looking over to Terri, "keep up the job robo ninja, and you might just avoid the scrap heap."

He left the room to go celebrate, Terri watching after him. He supposed that was the closest thing to 'praise' as he was going to get from McFist. Not that he cared though, the red light appearing converted him back to his normal teen form. He turned to Viceroy, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Did I...do something wrong?" he asked.

Viceroy glanced up, "hmm? Oh, no, you were perfect out there."

"Then...why do you look so sad?" Terri walked over to stand by him at the window.

Viceroy sighed, looking out at the fading afternoon light, "I guess I'm just a bit worried."

"Worried about what?" Terri asked, feeling his own already saddened mood lowering more.

"I am worried now that you succeeded in the field test, that those two will continue to only see and use you as a weapon" he explained.

Terri felt a bit confused, "is that not what I am?"

Viceroy looked at him, "it's what you started out as. Since activation though, you have exceeded even my expectations. You have grown and evolved beyond terms that should be possible for a mere robot."

Terri watched him silently.

"Spending these last few days masquerading as your father have been...well...nice for me to" he sighed, looking out the window again, "like I said, you are the closest thing to a son that I have ever had. I meant what I said, when I said you should live your life...You have the potential to go far, to keep evolving and growing I believe."

"But you are afraid that I will end up getting destroyed...either by the ninja, or McFist and the Sorcerer..." Terri said quietly.

Viceroy turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you were built and designed for a purpose Terri...but the only one who can fully decide your destiny is you." He sighed, "I guess I should go prepare the army for tomorrow...you have some time before I check your systems as well...why don't you get some air."

With that he walked out of the office, leaving Terri standing there alone.

* * *

The moon above looked nice, and it was quiet out. Enough to give Randy the peace he needed to think. He had reassured Howard he was fine, before avoiding a silent dinner and questions from the parents with a walk. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Ugh...I have got to find a way to beat that-" he ran into something, or rather someone.

Glancing up, a familiar face looked just as surprised to see him.

"Terri?" he blinked.

Terri had been in thought himself, not paying attention before running into Randy.

"Sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah, it's fine" Randy noted the look in his eyes, "bad day for you to?"

Terri sighed nodding.

"Well, how bout a bad day walk?" Randy gave a small smile, "we could compare notes?"

Terri chuckled lightly, nodding once more. The two began the walk down the street together now.

"So what's up?" Randy asked.

"It...is my dad" Terri said, choosing his words carefully.

"What about him?" Randy glanced over.

"We moved here for a reason...a purpose" he said, "but now that we are actually here and I am doing well...I do not think he is happy about it."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "he's your dad. I am sure he is proud of you no matter what."

"I want to believe so...he had been proud of me up till now" Terri looked away, "but now he acts like what I am doing...is not what I should be doing. He keeps telling me to live my life...that he does not want me to become just...a tool anymore."

"A tool?" Randy tilted his head a bit, "look...parents can be super confusing at times, trust me. They can say one thing, but mean something waaaay different. They can be stubborn and controling...sometimes way to over protective." He laid a hand on his shoulder, "but they will always love you...always have your back no matter what. In the end, their your parents...family sticks together."

Terri smiled, nodding, "thanks."

"No problem" Randy smiled.

"What about you?" Terri asked.

"Ah...well..." Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "lets just say I failed at something important and...I am afraid I let everyone down...that next time...I'll let them down again."

Terri looked at him for a moment, "I have not been here long...but I have learned a lot in the time that I have."

Randy looked up at him.

"You are a good guy...someone who sees the bright side of things, who is not afraid of risks and challenges, facing them head on" he smiled, "you are not afraid of taking chances, and you are always there for your friends."

Randy laughed, "you're going to make me blush."

"You are not the type to give up easily, if something does not work, you find a new way...your own way" Terri said, "one instance of letting people down does not define you. You define you. You choose to stay down, or to get back up and to try again...to believe in yourself."

Randy took a breath, "you're right. I can't let myself hold me back...I am my own worst enemy. If I keep worrying about failing, that is what I am going to do. I have to have faith and confidence in myself and all that I have learned."

Terri nodded, both of them feeling better now after the talk.

"Thanks man" Randy said, "you really are a bruce guy...I am glad we are friends."

"As am I" Terri nodded, "you and Howard have become the best friends I have ever had...in such a short amount of time."

"Awe, you love us" Randy teased, both busted out laughing.

It felt good to laugh, like a weight was lifted off of both of them. It was good to talk to each other as well, they had been able to get their feelings out. At the same time however, neither knew of the other's position in what they were talking about, or the full story. Each only knew half, which left them vulnerable to the truth.


	13. Things Are Looking Up

**Chapter Thirteen! A cute and emotional chapter lol, every good story has to have its sappy moments.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Terri entered the lab the next morning. Viceroy was making some modifications on a robot, that looked similar to a giant hedge hog and porcupine mix. Glancing up as the door closed, Viceroy gave a slight smile.

"Up early today hmm?" he asked.

"I could not rest much last night..." Terri said.

He had been formulated with a 'sleep mode', which was in use to recharge his systems, as well as to give him a time passer at night. Lately, Terri had been getting glimpses of visions when he was within this mode. Could he be experiencing dreams? Viceroy nodded, sitting down his wrench.

"Need a look over before school?" he asked.

Terri shook his head, "there is something I wanted to talk to you about though.."

Viceroy turned to face him fully now, "go ahead."

Terri opened his mouth to speak, when the intercom system went off.

"Viceroy! Get to my office...now!" McFist roared.

Viceroy sighed, running a hand over his face, "darn man can't handle anything on his own for five minutes."

"It can wait" Terri said, giving a smile.

"You sure?" Viceroy asked, watching him for a moment.

Terri nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure" Viceroy said.

"Now!" McFist roared once more over the system.

Viceroy glared a bit at the speaker overhead, before grabbing a file and walking out. Terri sighed a bit, before turning and heading out himself. He decided to walk to school that day, not minding the distance.

* * *

Randy walked along the sidewalk, he was heading to meet up with Howard to head to school. The Nomicon still angry with him, was refusing to open and had not glowed since his last run in with it. He stared at the book in his hands.

"Come on Nomicon...I said I was sorry" he said.

The book did not move. He sighed, shaking his head. The book was going to wait till he learned his lesson. He ran through the two warnings he had received so far from the Nomicon. 'The deadliest enemy, can be an enemy called a friend' and then 'to know when to back down, is to know when to fight another day'. The second one he had experienced already. He sighed.

"I was to cocky...to confident in myself again" he said, "I did not want to lose, and in turn I was willing to put my own life at risk carelessly in order to not lose or have to run. I felt like I failed everyone, like I might again...but I have to remember that I'm not invincible. Even I have to know when to cool it and use my head."

A warm red glow came from his hands. He glanced down, to see the Nomicon glowing. He smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry...I keep saying I got this, and that I'll listen...and I still have a ways to go" he said.

The Nomicon seemed to accept his words and apology, feeling that he had learned part of his lesson. He glanced around, before moving behind a pair of bushes. He looked down at the Nomicon in his lap.

"I could really use som Nomi wisdom here..." opening the book, he fell over as his mind was pulled inside.

He stood on the top of what looked like a mountain, looking up at the sky. A familiar scene within the Nomicon. The words of the first warning formed in the sky. The deadliest enemy can be an enemy called a friend. Randy watched as the scene from when he had first gotten that message played out again. It then shifted to the ninja and the same enemy, before the message changed.

"To reach a friendly enemy, he must be reminded of the light?" Randy read the words.

The form of the ninja held up a hand as the enemy form brought down its sword. The enemy paused, and the ninja pointed past them. As the enemy looked, the form of what looked like a woman and a child were standing there, and the enemy laid down his sword. Randy crossed his arms. He thought about the two warnings together.

"So...my deadliest enemy in a friend might not be an enemy at all if shown the light?" he asked really to no one.

The words vanished, the scene fading as Randy sat up on the grass behind the bushes. He stood, placing the book in his bag. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Terri, Randy and Howard had met up at school. Though things still seemed heavy from the day before, they also had a slight lightness about them. Randy noted as the morning passed, many people talking about what happened. He could not help but smile when he heard them also say that the ninja would find a way to beat this as always.

"See...I told you people had faith" Howard whispered, giving a wink before he went off to get something from the lunch line.

Randy smiled, Terri sitting next to him a few moments later. They began to chat, as two familiar female forms came up to them. Theressa and Debbie. They both looked a bit nervous, as they said hey.

"Um...we were wondering..." Theressa said, looking down as her hands tightened around her baton.

"You know the teen carnival is tonight" Debbie said.

"Ooohh yeah" Randy said, "totally forgot." He looked to Terri, "the school is hosting a carnival tonight for a fundraiser."

Terri had never been to a carnival before.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go together...with us?" Debbie smiled.

Randy who had been taking a drink of milk then, nearly spit it out.

"L-like...a...date?" he asked coughing.

Theressa turned bright red, "w-well...it could be...or just as friends...um.."

Debbie nudged her, "of course as a date."

Randy glanced at Terri. Terri wondered if it would be alright, since the plan was going to be started that evening. He did not think they would need him, unless things got to out of hand with the ninja. So it should be alright. He nodded.

"Sure, we...we'll see you there" Randy nodded.

The girls smiled, whispering as they walked away.

"Sweet!" Randy smiled, "we got dates...but..." His face dropped, "what do we tell Howard?"

"What do we tell Howard what?" Howard asked, coming back over with a bowl of ice cream.

"Uh..." Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "remember the carnival tonight?"

"Oh yeah, we're gonna go as a trio right?" Howard smiled, taking a big bite.

"Well...more like a five person group..." Randy smiled a bit.

Howard stopped, "what?"

"We got dates" Randy took another sip of milk.

"Seriously?!" Howard glared, "I'm gone five minutes and you two already got dates and forgot about me?"

"We didn't forget about you" Terri said.

"Yea" Randy nodded, "you could totally come with us still."

"And be a fifth wheel?" Howard scoffed, "no thank you."

Randy looked at Terri, who scanned the room for a minute then smiled.

"What if you had a date to" he asked.

Howard paused, "keep talking."

Terri waved a hand, "Morgan!"

The slim female dancer glanced over from her table. Seeing who was calling, she got up and walked over.

"Yea?" she placed a hand on her hip.

"Are you going to the carnival tonight?" Terri asked.

She shrugged, "the girls are busy...might skip it."

"You could come with us" he offered, "Howard needs a date...and you'll be with Randy, Theressa, Debbie and me."

She crossed her arms, looking at Howard. Both he and Randy watching, shocked that Terri was being so bold with a girl who acted like she was never interested in anything. She finally shrugged.

"Kay...whatever, meet you here at six" she turned and walked away.

Howard's mouth fell open, "you...just got me...a date with her?!"

"Wow" Randy clapped Terri on the back, "you have got to have some serious cred already."

Terri smiled, Howard nearly tackling him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he smiled, "this is going to be so mega bruce!"

The bell rang, forcing them to have to head back to class.

* * *

"A date?" Viceroy pushed himself out from under the large robot he was working on, surprise in his voice.

Terri nodded, sitting his bag on one of the counters.

"This is a bit surprising" Viceroy stood, brushing himself off, "I knew you were making friends, but this was not expected."

"Is that a bad thing?" Terri asked.

"No...I doubt this date knows about you, but it actually is a bit sweet" he smiled, walking over, "you want to go?"

Terri nodded, "it might be the last time I actually get to have a good time with my friends before..."

Viceroy put a hand on his shoulder, "I can stall the plan, I'll tell them my robots need a bit of work. That should put things off till tomorrow, so...enjoy your night."

Terri smiled, "seriously?"

Viceroy smiled and nodded, "besides, Hannibal could never resist a carnival."

Terri moved forward, wrapping his arms around the tall slim mad scientist. A look of surprise once more crossed Viceroy's face. He had never been shown affection before in such a way by his creations, not expecting it from Terri. He smiled warmly though, placing a hand on the boy's back, the other on his head.

"Just be careful and have fun. If anything happens, you have my number" he said.

"Thanks dad" Terri smiled, hurrying out to go call Randy and Howard.

Viceroy stood there alone, staring after the other. He slowly repeated the word to himself, as an overwherlming feeling of both sadness and happiness spread in his heart.

"Dad..."


	14. Carnival Stanking And An Identity Crisis

**A Fun chapter with a cliffhanger ending, chapter Fourteen is here!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"No. Honking. Way!" Howard looked at the scene as they approached.

The field across from the school had been transformed into a carnival paradise for the evening. catered to by McFist, it was lit up with even a ferris wheel. The girls stood at the entrance as they approached, Howard attempting to smooth his hair back. Theressa had on a purple dress, one that matched the streaks in her hair. Debbie was wearing a black skirt with a dark blue shirt. Morgan was in her usual dancer attire, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Hello ladies" Howard slid over to Morgan.

"Did you wait long?" Randy asked.

Theressa shook her head, giving a nervous smile. She was blushing a bit, unable to speak due to the butterflies in her stomach. Debbie moved over to Terri, smiling at him. She slipped her arm around his, as the six of them walked inside. People already about and playing games and hanging with their friends. Bash was playing the strength game, hitting the button so the weight flew up to hit the bell. He flexed, saying something about of course he was strong. Bucky and a few of the other band members were talking as they passed. Bucky made a comment about some sort of carnival zing. They made their way to a basketball game, where Randy won a stuffed whale, giving it to Theressa. Morgan had taken an interest in a dancing game, Howard drooling a bit as he watched her.

Debbie tugged Terri over to the bottle game, her eyes on a stuffed black bear that hung by the prizes. Terri smiled, paying for a game. His skill made it easy for him, and soon he was handing over the stuffed bunny to Debbie. She hugged it close to her body.

"Awe, it's so cute" she leaned up, placing a kiss on Teri's cheek.

It reminded her of a mexican death bear, her favorite animal. The trio of couples staying close, while remaining able to do their own thing. A concert going on, Theressa pulled Randy over wanting to dance with him. Morgan had already begun moving to the music, with Howard trying to keep up. Terri smiled, holding a hand out to Debbie. She looked up at him, before she took the hand blushing lightly. He moved out onto the dance floor, pulling her with him. Together they danced to the music, laughing and having fun together. Howard fell over after awhile, saying that he was hungry.

"I could go for something to eat" Theressa agreed.

They moved to the food area, each pair getting a funnel cake to share. Morgan picked at it, Howard eating most of theirs. The other two pairs sharing more of theirs with each other. It was nice, they talked and laughed together, talking about school and various other subjects. Heidi slid over at one point, asking them about how the carnival was going for them. She was doing reports as she was having fun with a few friends of her own. Everything seemed to be going great for the moment. Unknown to them however, Bash had begun to bully Bucky. He and his friends ganging up on the band member before laughing at him and walking away. Bucky was left feeling horrible, the scent getting through the piping, down to the Sorcerer. The trio of couples had decided to move on, walking along where the lights had been hung up to drape down.

"Isn't this romantic?" Debbie smiled, once more holding onto Terri's arm.

"If you like that sort of thing" Howard said behind them, chewing on a chicken leg.

She shot a glare at him, thinking he was a total shoob at that moment.

"I dunnknow...kind of nice" Randy said, avoiding Theressa's eyes as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Yeah...it is.." she blushed as well.

Morgan looked bored as usual, her eyes on the sky as she crossed her arms.

The group was heading towards the ferris wheel, planning to go on it in pairs. Standing in line, some felt nervous, others fine with it. Randy and Theressa were the first ones to the front, being let inside, the door to their little round seat was closed. Next Howard and Morgan were let inside, followed by Terri and Debbie at the end. The ride began, and the wheel began to move. Debbie looked out at the city as their seat lifted up into the air.

"It's beautiful!" she said, the lights in the distance taking her breath away.

Terri nodded, looking out at them as well, before looking over to see them reflect in her eyes. He had never felt anything romantic before, he was not even sure if being an android, such feelings were right. It was not fair to Debbie, but then again...it was not fair to Howard and Randy either was it? He sighed a bit, but a warmth found its way to his hand. He looked to see Debbie's hand on top of his, her eyes glancing to him, as a warm blush formed on her cheeks. He smiled warmly, his hand taking her's into it. She gave a content sigh, before she leaned against him. The pairs enjoying the ride together. Randy and Theressa laughing and talking, Howard and Morgan even having a good time.

* * *

"Viceroy!" McFist stopped into the lab.

"Yes?" Viceroy asked, not looking up from his work.

"Why is the robo ninja's cameras turned off?!" he glared.

Viceroy sighed, turning around to face him, "I turned off Terri's internal cameras, because he's on a date."

"A date?" McFist raised an eyebrow, "seriously?"

"It is good for his development" Viceroy crossed his arms, "and besides, he earned it after that little show for you and the Sorcerer."

McFist grumbled, "as long as he's prepared for tomorrow."

"He's more than prepared" Viceroy nodded.

"Tomorrow is dooms day for the ninja" McFist smiled, rubbing his hands together, "by tomorrow night the ninja will be destroyed, the Sorcerer will be free and I will have my reward!"

Viceroy looked at him, "then what?"

McFist looks at him, "what?"

"What will happen then?" he asks once more.

"The Sorcerer will rule, and me by his side!" McFist laughed.

"I meant about Terri?" Viceroy prompted.

McFist rolls his eyes, "if he succeeds, you can keep him as a pet."

Viceroy frowned, not finding that amusing at all.

"Ok ok" McFist sighed annoyed, "I said yesterday he could stay...so...yeah."

Viceroy sighed, that was probably the best answer he would get for now. He turned back, to continue working on the robot. McFist turned, walking out to go finish with his own plans as well.

* * *

Things were winding down, some students heading home. Suddenly a crash got their attention. Bucky had been transformed into his usual large purple monster form. He picked up a trash can, roaring as he threw it. The girls screamed, others running as the monster moved forward.

"Seriously?" Howard glared, "way to go Bucky."

"Howard!" Randy pushed him over towards Terri and the girls, "we should get out of here."

They nod, taking off away from the scene. As they went, Randy slipped away behind a tree. He slipped on his mask, turning back to the scene.

"Smoke bomb!" he appeared in a flash of smoke by Bucky.

The monster roaring, was holding something in his other hand. Looking at it, Randy could not fully catch what the other was holding.

"Got to get him away from everyone" Randy said watching people run, before turning back to Bucky, "yo Bucky! Triangles are for losers."

It was the first thing that came to mind, and it definitely got the monster's attention. He roared, charging after Randy who took off towards the school.

"Where's Randy?" Theressa looked around as they paused down the street.

The others stopped, looking around as well. They had been moving away from the scene, but Theressa had noticed that Randy was not with them. Howard took a breath, he knew where Randy had gone. Of course, he could not tell them that, he had to cover for him. Thinking quickly, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"He must have gotten lost in the crowd" Howard said, "I'm sure he's fine."

"What if he got hurt?" Theressa looked worried.

Terri glanced back the way they had come. Randy could have been in danger, he could have gotten caught in the problem with that monster. Terri had to do something, he had to save his friend. He knew he was not supposed to use his ninja form without orders, but if something happened that he could have prevented, he would have never forgiven himself. Randy was his friend. He had been there when Terri needed him and vice versa. He was not going to let anything happen with him.

"Stay with Howard" he told the girls, "I'll be back."

With that, he went running back. Howard's eyes widened a bit, thinking this could be a problem.

"Terri wait!" it was to late, he was gone already.

* * *

Randy avoided the hits coming from the stanked Bucky. The other clearly upset about something, or he would not have been stanked at all. Randy wondered what had happened, but the other was not exactly about to tell him. He delivered a kick to the side of his arm, sending him sliding down the hall a bit. It allowed him to move forward, preparing for another attack. However, Bucky swung one of his now massive arms, catching Randy in the process. He sent him back down the hall, slamming into some lockers.

"Ow" Randy said, "that hurt...definitely hurt."

Bucky roared, running down the hall towards him. There had to be some way to stop him, and soon. Randy focused, taking a breath before he made another attack, pushing his hands out in front of him.

"Ninja air fist!" a blast of air hitting Bucky.

It slammed him into the wall, making him drop what he was holding. It was what looked like a headless stuffed bear, the stuffing coming out of the top.

"Really? Stanked over a bear?" Randy nudged it with his foot.

Bucky roared, getting up to charge. Randy sighed, flipping the stuffed bear up into the air with the toe of his foot.

"Ninja bear slice!" he cut the bear using his blade, a green fog like gas moving out of it.

Bucky froze, before he shrank down to his normal size and shape.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well...this is yours" Randy handed him the two pieces of the bear, "there is still time to play some more games and win another for flute girl...I mean...you kept saying her name..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

Bucky smiled, "thanks ninja!"

He turned, taking off running.

"Whew, now to get back to-" Randy turned as he pulled off the mask, before he froze.

A form at the end of the hall caught his attention in the darkness of the hall. A familiar form in red, with black detailing. The other ninja standing there in the moonlight from the windows.

"Oh shoob" Randy froze.

His secret, had just been exposed.


	15. Choices

**Chapter Fifteen is done!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Randy took a step back. This was bad. This was really bad. He had been so stupid! He had been in such a hurry to get back, that he had gotten careless. He had not even heard the other coming. His identity was out, to the very enemy he had run from for almost killing him! He moved to put the mask back on. No choice, he had to take him out, before he could expose his secret.

"Randy?"

He froze. Had it...just said his name? He looked to the other ninja. How did it know his name? Why did that voice sound familiar? Why was it not trying to attack him now or escape, now knowing his secret? He was so confused, as the ninja just stood there. Words popped into Randy's mind, 'the deadliest enemy of all, can be an enemy called a friend'. That voice. Scenes began to play out in his head, one after another, all from the past few days. Someone he had laughed with, someone he had let in on what was bugging him, someone that he had talked to as a...a friend. Someone who had become a friend.

"Terri..." he breathed the name.

Stepping forward, the other ninja raised his hand, a red light flashing and a familiar form returned to the hall. The two stared at each other in silence, shock and surprise coming to them. No...this...this couldn't be right. Randy stared at Terri. They had been friends! They had let him hang with him, eat with him... A painful feeling stung at Randy's heart. Terri saw the look in his eyes, and he knew how the other must have felt. The realization that someone you had begun to get close to and trust...was your enemy? Terri felt a sickening feeling spread through out his systems, into his heart and his brain. He had tried to kill Randy. His mission was to kill him. He took a step back himself now, causing Randy to blink.

"Hey!" Howard came running down the hall, gasping for breath.

He stopped alongside Terri, then noted Randy and smiled.

"See, told you he was ok" Howard beamed.

"Howard...back away from him" Randy said, his voice and expression turning serious.

"What are you talking about?" Howard looked at him, "he was worried about you, came running back to find you and-"

"He's the dark ninja" Randy said.

Howard froze, "say what now?"

"All this time" Randy glared, an anger replacing the pain inside of him for now, "all this time I thought we were becoming friends...and you were out to kill me?!"

"No" Terri took another step back, "I...I was supposed to kill the ninja.."

"I am the ninja!" Randy yelled.

"I did not know that" Terri said.

Randy clenched his jaw. He felt so betrayed, so stabbed in the back.

"Cunningham.." Howard frowned.

"So what?" Randy asked, "you were going to find out who I was? Then kill me?" He scoffed, "well congrats, you found out..so go ahead! Call McFist or whoever the heck it is you work for and tell em the honking bruce news!"

He threw his hands up, fully angry now.

"No" Terri looked away, a sadness in his eyes.

Randy narrowed his eyes, "why not? That's what you're here for right?"

Terri took a breath, "yes...it was what I was built for...programed for."

Randy crossed his arms, "so you're not even human huh?"

Howard silent, looked at Terri.

He shook his head, "I am an android. I was given an AI system...a heart...a brain..and emotions. I was supposed to infiltrate the school, learn how to become a normal teen while finding out any information I could on the ninja."

He was telling them about him. Telling them about the mission. Why? Why was he doing this? He should have done just what Randy had said. Called Viceroy or Mcfist...told them he knew who the ninja was. He should be destroying him...so...why? Randy glared, before pulling on the mask.

"Fine" he drew his sword, "lets just get this over with."

He moved forward, to engage in a fight.

"Cunningham wait!" Howard moved in the way, blocking him from hurting Terri.

"Howard move" Randy said, "he's a robot and he is here to destroy me."

"Then why did he stop when he found out who you were?" Howard refused to budge.

Randy paused, taking in those words. Why had Terri paused? He looked up at the other, and caught the look in his eyes. He dropped his sword, the anger instantly vanished. Once more there was a sadness and a pain in his heart.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Randy said quietly.

"Same reason as you" Terri looked at him, "we both had a mission...our identites coming out, especially to each other...would not have done any good as you see."

Howard turned to look at him, "you want to kill Cunningham?"

Terri shook his head, "no."

"Why?" Howard crossed his arms.

"Because...you two are my friends" Terri said, "or...I guess you were..."

Randy looked at him. 'The deadliest enemy, can be an enemy called a friend'.

"A friend" Randy said slowly.

He sighed, leaning down to pick up his sword. Putting it away, he pulled off the mask.

"As hurt as I feel, I don't want to hurt you either" Randy said.

Terri looked up at him, "why? I tried to, and almost did, kill you.."

Randy gave a small smile, "cause...these last few days have been totally the cheese. The kind of cheese you can't fake...the kind of cheese that only true friends could do together."

Terri smiled.

Randy held out his hand, "friends?"

Terri looked at the hand and nodded, taking it in his own, "friends."

"Yes!" Howard smiled, "this is totally bruce! Who can say one of their best friends is an android...and a ninja?!"

Randy laughed, "so you're...totally aware?" he asked, "all emotionally and stuff?"

Terri nodded, "yes...mostly thanks to the two of you."

"Awe" Howard smiled.

Things had totally done a one eighty. They had so much to talk about, so much that now was going to have to be dealt with. Terri froze. Dealt with...his mission.

"You're in danger" he said.

Randy looked at him, "what do you mean danger?"

"The Sorcerer and McFist are planning an uprising tomorrow...using me to keep you from getting in their way" he looked away.

Randy frowned, "because you were built to kill me."

Terri nodded, "but I can't...not now that I know who you are...I did not want to anyways, not since I began to evolve. I know...I feel this is wrong. I do not want to hurt anyone, I do not want to use my power for being a tool...neither does my father."

"Your father?" Howard raised an eyebrow.

Randy's eyes widened a bit, "Viceroy?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...you mean we hung out with Viceroy?" Howard asked, "and we liked it?!"

"Shocking" Randy nodded.

"Viceroy...my father...does not want me to be used" Terri said, "he felt I was evolving beyond expectations, he wants me to live...he thinks I can go far. He fears I am going to get destroyed myself...by McFist or you..."

Randy looked at him, "we have to do something."

Terri thought about it, "I can."

Randy and Howard look at him. He looked between the two.

"If I can get to the lab...I can delete all the files on me...I can get turn off the cameras and controls inside of me permanently" he said.

"That way they can't use you" Howard smiled.

"What will you do then?" Randy asked.

Terri took a breath, "I want to help you...it is the least I can do after the trouble I have caused...what I can do to help a friend."

Randy smiled, "thank's man."

Terri nodded, "I will meet you at the park in the morning...for now I have to head back so they don't suspect anything."

"You sure you will be alright?" Randy asked.

He nodded, "I will stop them from using me...I will protect my friends."

"What about Viceroy?" Howard asked, "he is kind of your dad."

"I do not think he would harm me...I can not put him in that kind of danger though, I have to do this myself" he says.

The two of them looked at him, before nodding. Randy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, if anything happens, call" he said, "I will be there in a ninja second."

"And I will support in spirit" Howard smiled.

Terri laughed a bit, before nodding. He turned and headed out. He meant what he said. He would not let them get hurt, or the ninja revealed. His mission had changed, and it was time he took his life in his own hands.

"You think we can really trust him?" Howard asked as Terri went.

Randy nodded, "he is our friend after all...and you would not have protected him if you did not believe that to."

Howard smiled, "just checking."

* * *

The lab was dark as he slipped into the room. It seemed no one was there at first glance. He scanned the area, no one on the ground. Terri slipped over to the console, near the metal table that was all to familiar to him. He booted up the systems, and began looking through the files.

"I'm sorry dad...I hope you can understand" he whispered to himself.

As soon as he began working with the files on him however, the door opened. Turning, he caught sight of Viceroy holding a mug of tea. The man paused.

"Terri? What are you.." he caught sight of the screen, of the files, "Terri..."

"I have to do this" Terri said, "you said it yourself, you are afraid of me being used as a tool...if I delete the files-"

"If you delete the files, you'll become an enemy of McFist" Viceroy said, "he will hunt you down, and those close to you...is that what you want? To put your friends in danger?"

"To put you in danger?" Terri asked, a bit of sadness flickering across his eyes.

Viceroy sighed, "I would be able to take whatever Hannibal dishes...but what about those two boys? I do not want to see you put through that Terri."

"I..." Terri glanced at the screen.

"Terri, listen to me" Viceroy said, "I know that this is a big situation, especially now that you're so aware...but sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

Sacrifices? Either way his friends were going to get hurt! Terri was unsure. He had to protect Howard and Randy, but deleting the files now...they could be used because of him.

"Terri please" Viceroy looked at him, "don't make either of us have to do something we will regret."

Terri looked at him, "what do you mean.."

Viceroy sighed, slipping out a remote, "the override switch...I don't want to have to use it..."

Terri took a step back against the console, "you would do that...to me?"

"To protect you" Viceroy said, looking away, "I do not want to see you used by McFist and the Sorcerer, but if you do this...then there is no going back. I won't be able to protect you, I wont be able to protect your friends."

Terri shook his head, "don't...please..."

Viceroy sighed, looking at him sadly, "I know it is going to hurt you, but I hope that in the end...once this is all over...you can try to understand and forgive me."

"No" Terri stepped forward, "dad, wait-"

Viceroy hit the switch, and it felt like a sudden rush of pain flew through Terri's head. His hands on his skull, he fell to his knees with a cry of pain. Viceroy looked away, dropping the mug he had been holding which shattered to the ground. McFist and several robo apes came running in at the commotion.

"What is going on here!?" McFist said.

Slowly Terri became still. McFist and the apes watching, he slowly stood up once more. His body stiffer and more robotic in motion, as it had been on the first day he had been activated. His eyes lifting, they were blank and void of emotion. They glowed red for a moment, before settling back to their typical blue. Viceroy looked over at him, his heart feeling like it was in his throat. Terri was now under their control.


	16. Ninja Rematch

**Chapter Sixteen is ready!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Randy stared at his watch.

"What the juice is taking so long?!" Howard said, pacing back and forth along the path in the park.

"I am sure everything is alright" Randy said, though he did not sound so convinced himself.

"You think something happened?" Howard turned to him.

Randy took a breath, opening his backpack, "if it did...we have to do something."

He pulled out the ninja mask.

"What if McFist found out...about you...about Terri?" Howard walked over to stand by him.

"Then this ninja, will have to stop him" Randy stood.

Howard sighed, glancing around them. He was partially hoping that Terri would come walking out at any second, to let them know everything had gone fine and they were safely free. He had known it would not be that easy though, so had Randy. The two of them looked at each other.

"Just be careful" Howard said, "you know what McFist and the Sorcerer are planning."

"I have beat them before" Randy said, placing a hand on Howard's shoulder, "and I will save Terri to."

He turned to go, but an explosion rocked the park, causing him to almost lose his footing.

"What the juice?" now it was Randy's turn to be confused.

Smoke rose in the distance, in the direction of the school. It was Friday, so students would have already been arriving. Howard and Randy would have been having to head there soon themselves, though they were hoping they would have been with Terri. Part of Randy had been thinking it would be a long shot, but now this.

"Howard, stay here" Randy tossed him his backpack.

"You're kidding..." Howard raised an eyebrow.

"I need to know at least one of my friends are out of danger" Randy slipped on the mask, "and besides...if something happens, you are the only hope."

"I know you're yanking my chain" Howard glared, "but...go get em."

His expression lightening, he understood. Randy gave a small smile.

"Thanks..." he turned, taking off.

"Good luck..." Howard watched from his spot.

* * *

"Smokebomb!" in a puff of smoke, Randy appeared in front of the school.

A giant gaping hole was in the center, people running and screaming as a large porcupine hedgehog came out of the hole. It jumped, curling into a ball, the spines on its back sharpening and sticking out. It rolled off, as other various robots came out. As this was going on, some of the students were being turned into their stanked forms as well, monsters and robots growing in number.

"Oh this is bad" Randy looked around.

This was what Terri had warned him about, the Sorcerer and McFist working together.

"So sorry about the intrusion" a voice came from up in the sky.

Randy looked up to see a large and familiar craft overhead, "McFist."

"I could not resist the urge to destroy you!" McFist smiled.

No one seemed to notice him, distracted by what was going on.

"I know what you're planning, and it wont happen" Randy said.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you" McFist said, "not over the sound of you getting destroyed!"

Something hard collided with Randy's side, knocking him to the ground. He slowly sat up, a hand on his head.

"I seriously have got to pay more attention" he sighed, before he looked.

His eyes widened a bit, the thought vanishing as a familiar figure moved over to him.

"Terri?" he watched the other lift his sword.

Randy pushed himself back into a flip, dodging out of the way as the blade cut into the ground where he had been.

"What the juice? Why are you doing this?" he said.

No response came, Terri moving forward for another attack. Randy managed to avoid them, some closer than others. Something was off, the other was definitely not holding back. A hard kick to Randy's stomach made that clear. He was not answering either, no matter what Randy said, the other would not speak. He looked into his eyes, but all he could see was a red glow.

"What happened?" he said, "Terri, it's me."

The blade came down again, Randy having only moments to pull out his own to block the attack. He slipped a hand inside the suit, to pull out something hopefully useful.

"Ninja freeze balls" he threw them, the balls instantly encasing Terri in a solid block of ice.

Randy let out a breath, he would come back for the other. For now, he would be safe there...or not... The ice began to melt already, the form inside shifting a bit. A crack coming to the ice, before it exploded. Randy held up his arms, protecting himself from the bits of ice.

"Well that was useless" he sighed, before he moved forward.

He had to attack, but only in a way that would incapacitate Terri, not kill him. He aimed his blades at the usual weak spot, the legs. However, Terri angled his own blade down, blocking the attack, he once more delivered a kick in Randy's direction. Randy had been a bit more prepared this time around, pushing himself back away in order to avoid the attack. Terri's form pushing forward, the blade once more being brought down at him. He blocked it with his own, but Terri's android strength was impressive, pushing the blades back towards his neck. This was bad, he had to figure something out. His eyes moved up to the craft hovering above them. He could see McFist smiling evily, excited to see that his plan was working. However, Viceroy who stood next to him did not seem as happy.

"Viceroy...that's it!" he looked at Terri, "to know when to fall back, is to know when to fight another day."

He moved back, the swords sliding along each other before releasing.

"Though technically, I'll be back" Randy says, "so it is not fighting another day."

Terri glared, moving forward to attack once more.

"Smokebomb!" Randy threw down a ball, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"He ran away...again!" McFist laughed up in the craft, "running like a rat to be hunted."

Viceroy rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. He sighed though, looking back down to Terri who stood there as the smoke vanished. He felt horrible, he could barely watch any of this. He had not told McFist what Terri was doing in the lab the night before. He had played it off as this would be the best method for the battle. The other had bought it, so he had not said anything more. It did not help him though, he had been up all night. He sighed, this was what was best. This was for Terri, to protect him. He turned away, walking towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" McFist asked.

"I am going to check on the next wave of robots" he said, "then heading to the lab to do a look over of the situation."

McFist waved a hand, "ugh...fine...go."

Viceroy frowned, turning to walk out. He paused outside the door, for a moment in the silence to gather his thoughts. Shaking his head, he had to keep himself focused and busy. He could not falter himself, or all of this would go down the drain and be for nothing. He turned to walk down the hall, focusing on the mission at hand. He could not blame Terri for not wanting him to use the switch. Nor would he blame Terri for being angry with him after the fact. He would not blame him if he did not want anything to do with him, if he ended up hating him. He sighed, a hand to his head.

"Get it together already" he said, "you're a world class evil scientist...you don't do good."

He sighed, reaching the elevator, pressing a button. Once inside, he shook his head. His arms crossed against his chest.

"Who am I kidding? I'm not that heartless" he rolled his eyes.

He did have a heart, he did enjoy things and such. Even McFist had his moments, though the other was more like a brick wall with a hole where the brain and heart should go. He sighed, pressing a button. The elevator lowered, down to the hanger. He stepped out onto the cat walk overhang, to look down at the robots waiting below to be activated and deployed. They were all standing so stiff and still like well...robots. It made him feel a bit worse once more, sighing slightly. None of them were as advanced or anything as Terri was, but they were similar a bit as well. He turned, walking back along the way towards a lab on the craft. He closed the door behind him, walking to the desk to one side. He paused though, at a familiar sound. With a sigh, he turned crossing his arms again.

"Hello ninja."


	17. The Light

**The climatic chapter Seventeen is here!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"We need to talk" Randy said, standing before Viceroy as the ninja.

"There is nothing to talk about" Viceroy moved a hand to a button, to call for the robo apes.

"What about Terri?" Randy asked.

Viceroy paused, looking over at him, "you know about Terri?"

"I'm the ninja" Randy said, "I know about everything that goes on around here."

"Mmmhmmm" Viceroy arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms once more.

"Ok not everything, but that's not the point" Randy stepped closer, "I need you to stop Terri."

"I can't do that" Viceroy said.

"Why not? I know you do not want him to get hurt...but if he continues like this, he could get really hurt" Randy said.

"It is not a matter of wanting to" Viceroy said, "I mean I literally can't?"

"Come again?" Randy looked at him.

Viceroy sighed, "Terri's override switch is linked to a controler...one which is currently in the hands of McFist."

"Seriously?" Randy slapped a hand to his forehead, "you leave Terri's life in the hands of that shoob?"

"Not like I had much of a choice" Viceroy glared, "after I caught Terri trying to delete his files last night in the lab, I had to in order to keep McFist from destroying him there. Of course Hannibal always has to be in charge, so he demanded I give him the remote."

So...Terri had been telling the truth. Randy felt a bit sad for doubting him even for a second. The other really had been willing to risk everything in order to protect him and Howard. In the process, he had gotten in trouble.

"You always have a choice...all of us do" Randy took a breath, looking out one of the windows down at the scene.

He spotted Terri on top of the school, keeping watch over the scene. The wheels in his head beginning to turn.

"A choice" Randy said, "the way through to a friendly enemy, is to show him the light..." He glanced at Viceroy, adding himself and Howard to the thought, "the light...that's it! I need your help" he repeated.

"Uh...you're going to have to be more specific" Viceroy raised an eyebrow himself now.

"I need you to distract McFist...get him away from the remote, make sure he is not watching the scene" Randy said.

"And why would I help you?" Viceroy crossed his arms again.

"You do not have to do it for me. Do it for Terri" he said, "for once stop thinking as a scientist and think like a father. That is your son down there. He thinks of you as a father to...he cares about you, don't you care about him? Do you want him to get destroyed?!"

Viceroy looked out the window himself now, watching Terri down below. He sighed, taking a small breath as a silence grew between them. He turned, heading back to the doors.

"You have ten minutes from the time you leave here" he said, "don't waste them."

With that he walked out, taking another breath. He could not believe he was really about to do this. He moved to the elevator, heading back up to where McFist was watching.

"What took you so long?" McFist turned to glare at him.

"We have a bit of a problem" Viceroy said.

"Err...what kind of problem?" McFist growled.

"A ninja problem" Viceroy moved over to his side.

Viceroy could have given Randy up there, told McFist what had happened down in the lab, what the other was planning to do. He sighed, shaking his head.

"The ninja managed to get into the hanger...the robo apes lost sight of him" he said.

"What!?" McFist slammed his hand against the desk within the room.

"He could be looking to destroy everything, including that robotic statue you had me make for you to place when you win" Viceroy said, pretending to be uninterested, looking at his nails a bit.

"Curse you ninja!" McFist took off out of the room.

Viceroy smiled, noting the remote on the desk, before glancing out at the window once more.

"Good luck..." he turned, following McFist out.

* * *

Randy had been left standing in the room after Viceroy had left. He waited a moment, before moving to the window. He looked down at Terri, taking a breath.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll show you the light" he nodded, before throwing down a smoke bomb.

The next time a puff of smoke surfaced, he was down on the roof close by Terri.

"Hey, over here!" he waved his hands.

Terri turned, the red glow in his eyes intensifying.

"Come on" Randy said, wiggling his arms a bit, "Norrisville Ninja, right here."

Terri drew his blade again, once more charging at him.

"Oh boy" Randy turned, "ninja scarf throw!"

His scarf wrapped around the flag pole, allowing him to swing down off of the side. Luckily there was an open window, which sent him rolling into the science lab. He stood, brushing himself off as Terri followed him inside. Good, his plan was so far working. Stage one was getting his attention. Terri's eyes narrowing, he diffidently had that.

"Stage two is- Ah!" he moved out of the way as the blade came down at his head, "not get killed. Stage two is definitely not get killed."

He moved to the door, flinging it open and sliding out into the hall. He pressed back against the lockers, as Terri followed him out and made another move for him. He moved to the side, as the point of the sword made its way into the locker by him. Turning, he delivered a kick to Terri's hand, which sent the sword sliding down the hall.

"Oh yeah, who's the ninja" Randy smiled behind his mask.

Terri turned, striking out with a kick of his own, Randy countering by doing a back flip down the hall. He needed to stay close, but he also needed to keep Terri at a distance. He had learned the first time around, that close combat with the other was not a good idea.

"Terri, it is me" Randy said, "you know, one of your biffers?"

Terri threw a series of razor sharp disks at him, Randy turning to sprint down a side hall. He glanced back to see Terri following of course.

"I know this isn't you. I know you don't want to hurt me" he called back.

Again, Terri threw a series of disks, one catching Randy's arm.

"Ow! Ok...maybe right now you do want to hurt me" he said, "but I know you're not in control."

He kept moving, he kept running. There was a method to his madness however, he was going somewhere. Down the hall to, he saw it. Terri's locker. He slid to a stop in front of it, working to get it open.

"Come on, come on, come on" he opened it, managing to find what he was looking for inside, as the door was kicked shut.

Randy knocked backwards, Terri was standing there and soon advancing. Randy held up what he had been looking for. It was a picture, one of him, Howard and Randy at the party.

"See this? This is us...the three of us" Randy said, "best friends, remember?"

Terri made a move forward, Randy dodging out of the way.

"We had fun together, we rocked" he switched to another picture, one of him and Debbie, "remember?"

He continued moving through the pictures, ones with various people at the school.

"You made so many friends in such a short amount of time" Randy said, "android or not, you got to know us and we you. You became our friend...I know you're in there."

Terri kicked him hard in the stomach, causing the pictures to fly up into the air. Most landed face up on the ground, showing the faces of the people he had met along the way.

"Fine" Randy said, now pressed up against the wall, "you want to kill me...then kill the real me, not the ninja." He pulled off his mask, "kill your friend, Randy Cunningham."

Terri pulled his sword out once more, raising it. Randy swallowed, closing his eyes tightly as the blade came down at him...

He waited.

And waited.

Soon, he opened an eye, to see the blade there within an inch of his head. Terri had frozen, standing there in the hall.

"Uh...Terri?" Randy spoke, watching him.

He stepped back, dropping the blade. A war was going on within Terri's head, within his systems. In his mind, a danger sign flashed across his vision. His hands went to his head, as he flinched. A slight cry of pain came from him.

"Terri!" Randy moved forward, but before he could, the other vanished.

* * *

"My statue is safe!" McFist said, him and Viceroy entering the main command room again.

"Honest mistake" Viceroy shrugged, then caught sight of the control flashing red, "uh oh."

"What oh?" McFist raised an eyebrow.

Viceroy moved over, looking at the data on the screen of the control.

"Terri is overriding the override" he said.

"He's what now?" McFist moved over.

"He is taking back control" Viceroy said.

"That's impossible!" McFist roared.

An explosion rocked the craft, sending them both running back down to the lab. The consols and computers were smoking, bashed in and destroyed.

"The files!" Viceroy said.

They caught sight of a familiar form standing there, Terri stepping out of the smoke. His eyes had returned to their normal blue color.

"Uh oh" McFist said.

In a flash Terri had moved forward, grabbing him by his tie and slamming him back into the wall.

"My name is Terri Morgan" Terri said, "I am not your robo ninja, nor your tool. It is my life, and time I make my own destiny."

He let him go, turning to the windows. In a swift move, he shattered the glass and was jumping. McFist moved to the hole, yelling angrily. He was not in a good mood. Viceroy on the other hand was beaming. He couldn't have been happier at that moment. Terri had not only taken back control, he had taken Viceroy's words, he was making his own path. Viceroy couldn't have been prouder.


	18. Together

**Chapter Eighteen! An action packed chapter, with a bit of a sweet ending thrown in there lol.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Cunningham!" Howard came running up as Randy came out of the school.

"Howard? What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

He had returned to ninja mode, the school's chaos spilling out into the city now.

"The city is in trouble" Howard said, trying to catch his breath, "what happened?"

Randy sighed, "I've been kind of busy.."

Looking around though, he saw how bad the situation was getting.

"I don't know if I can handle this on my own..." he said worried.

"Well...good thing you are not alone then" said a familiar voice.

Both turned to see Terri standing there.

"Terri!" Howard threw his hands up happy to see him.

"Is it really you this time?" Randy asked.

Terri nodded, "I destroyed the files and the override in my systems will not do them good anymore. Nor the cameras."

"Whew" Randy relaxed a bit, "lets not ever do that again."

Terri laughed a bit, "at least now you have help...It is the least I can do after I helped cause all of this, and for a friend."

Randy nodded, turning to Howard, "I need you to watch the stone Howard. Make sure it stays in place, if the Sorcerer escapes call immediately."

Howard nodded, "gotcha. Be careful both of you, and kick some major robot and stank butt! No offence" he added, glancing at Terri.

He shrugged, "none taken."

The trio split, Howard running inside, while Terri and Randy would have to handle the outside. They scanned the area, to the left Morgan and the other dancing fish were closing on a man and woman huddled against a car. To the right, robots were tearing apart a store. Randy and Terri glance at each other.

"I'll take the fish" Randy said, "you take the robots."

Terri nodded, and they split. Randy moved over to the car, landing in front of the people there.

"Sorry ladies, this dance is canceled" Randy said, "ninja scarf throw!"

He threw his scarf, which wrapped around all of the fish, forcing them together. He jumped, landing a kick to the one in front, which sent them all rolling back. He looked at the people standing there.

"Find someplace safer for now, everything will be alright" he said.

They took off, Terri across the way had been battling the robots. He used his skill as well as his advanced mind to outsmart and class them. It was not long, before he was tossing a sparking robo ape head into a trashcan. He joined Randy over where the fish girls were getting up.

"How do you de stank everyone, who is stanked from the same fear?" he asked.

"The robots?" Terri offered, "they were terrorising the people, which caused them to be afraid."

Randy thought for a moment, looking from the robots to the stanked people. It was true, the robots were the ones who instigated the fear...they were the ones who drove the people to hide. Realistically then, they had to get rid of all the robots.

"Simple enough" he nodded, "ok, lets split up. Destroy the robots, protect the people, keep the stanks out of trouble for now."

Terri nodded, the pair splitting up. They moved all over the city, taking on the hordes of various robot animals that were causing chaos. Stores destroyed, people being harassed, it was a mess. Of course it did not help that McFist in his rage had released the ones from the craft up in the sky. Both did their best, Randy landing on top of a building. He was getting tired, looking out over the city.

"So...many...robots" he breathed, looking around, "there had got to be an easier way."

His phone rang, he pulled it out to answer.

"Cunningham, I don't know what you're planning, but you better hurry it up!" Howard yelled from the other side.

"Howard, you alright?" Randy asked, worried now.

"I'm fine, just trying to keep the doors barred from the stanks trying to get in" Howard said, "oh and the stone is glowing, green stank is coming out from cracks around it! I don't think it is going to hold to much longer."

"This is bad" Randy said, "this is so bad..."

He needed a new plan, and fast. Terri landed next to him, walking over.

"It is no use" he said, "they just keep coming...you would think McFist would run out of robots already."

"McFist" Randy turned to look up at the ship, "of course!"

Terri looked, thinking for a moment, "take out the brain..."

"You take out the entire army" they both said.

"Howard, just hang in there a little longer" Randy said, "we're going to take out the McFist in charge."

He hung up, the two of them heading up to the carrier. It was dark inside, and eerily quiet.

"Hello?" Randy called, "special ninja butt kicking delivery...anybody?"

No answer came.

"Well that's strange" Randy looked at Terri.

"Look out!" Terri grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the way as a rocket crashed to where they had been standing.

Randy coughed, waving a hand in front of him in the air to clear away the smoke. Mechanical sounds echoed, as moments later a huge robot appeared before them. Both looked up, as the helmet pulled back. McFist glared at them from inside.

"You have foiled me for the last time ninja, now both of you are going to be obsolete" he smiled evily.

"Oooo big word" Randy teased, "did Viceroy have to teach you that, or did you use the dictionary?"

McFist glared, "die ninja!"

He raised a large robotic hand, bringing it down on the ground at them. Both flipped back, dodging it as it left a gaping hole in the ground.

"Someone's throwing a tantrum" Randy said, winking at Terri to play along.

"Perhaps he needs a nap or a time out?" Terri smirked.

McFist roared, the helmet replacing, as he charged at the two of them. He managed to catch the two of them somewhat, sending them all plummeting out the window towards the earth.

"Ninja scarf blind!" Randy said, his scarf wrapping around the helmet.

"Gah! I can't see~" McFist let go of them, grabbing at the scarf around his eyes.

Both Terri and Randy kicked off from him, pushing away. Terri managed to catch the edge of the school roof, grabbing Randy's wrist while McFist landed hard onto the ground, creating a crater hole.

"That is definitely going to leave a mark" Randy said, before Terri pulled them up. "You think that worked?" he asked, brushing himself off.

"I'm guessing not" Terri pointed.

All of the robots and stanked people were heading towards the school now. Not only that, but McFist was beginning to get up out of the hole.

"Seriously? What is that suit made out of?" Randy sighed.

"Doesn't matter" Terri drew his blade, "what matters is we have to take him down."

Randy nodded, drawing his own sword. A green glow had began to come from inside the school, Randy worried about Howard now more than ever. He was with the stone, he was where the Sorcerer would be coming out if they did not end this fast. He looked at Terri.

"We can do this...together" he said.

Terri nodded, the two of them moving to the edge of the roof.

"You think you won?" McFist laughed through the voice system on the suit, "this suit is indestructible, as long as I am inside, I am safe. You can not win, you can not stop this plan ninja."

"That's where you're wrong" Randy said, "I am the ninja, it is my duty to stop you and I will."

"How do you plan to do that hmm?" McFist asked coyly.

"With the help of my friends" Randy glanced at Terri.

Terri smiled behind his mask, before both jumped from the top of the building, down towards the waiting battle. Those who had been stanked were watching, their eyes on the scene. The robots as well, creating a circle as the battle began. McFist swung a hand at them, Randy jumping over it. Terri moved to the side, attempting to get around him to the back. McFist glared, looking at the robots on his screen.

"Don't just stand there!" he roared.

The robots moved forward, one making a move at Terri. He sidestepped the attack, slicing it down the center. As Randy jumped up to try and slice the robot McFist was hiding in, his other hand came up to grab him. Randy squirmed, slipping something out of his suit.

"Ninja electro ball!" he tossed it at the suit.

A rush of electricity ran through McFist's systems, shocking him as well. This caused him to release Randy, and stagger back. Terri moved back as the large suit toppled over for a moment, but it was followed by more of the robots jumping into the fight as well. One by one or in groups, they added to the trouble of fighting McFist. This was not good at all. Randy was getting tired himself, Terri could not fight forever himself either. Eventually they would give out, or the Sorcerer would be released. McFist laughed, his suit once more getting up.

"Face it ninja, this time you lost" he said.

"Never!" Randy glared, "as long as even one of us is standing, you won't win."

McFist glared inside of his suit, the already darkened and slightly green sky began to release rain down on the scene. He moved forward, beginning a series of hard attacks one after another. Both unable to get a move in, with the added trouble of the other robots in the way. McFist did not seem to care, even barreling over some of them in the process. He swung a hand, catching Randy, who was trying to catch his breath. He sent him flying, landing hard on the ground that had begun to turn to mud.

"No" Terri moved to go help, when a giant hand closed around him.

The pressure tightening around him, was sending waves of pain through his sensors.

"Ah!" his eyes closed tightly, McFist laughing from inside the suit.

"Now then, let's see how well your destiny works, when you're a pile of scrap!" he yelled, tightening his suit's hand around Terri.

Randy tried to force himself up, trying to stand. His body and the slick ground did not make it easy though, he slipped and fell once more. His vision a bit blurry, he could barley see through the rain at what was going on. His eyes tightened closed, as his head was pounding.

"Terri...Howard...Norrisville" he whispered, "I failed..."

A roar echoed through the scene, causing Randy to open his eyes. Bucky in his stanked form, had moved forward. He picked up a robot, before throwing it into another.

"What the juice?!" Randy said shocked.

Theressa's plant like monster form moved forward, swinging its baton to send a robot flying through the air. This couldn't be happening? Debbie as her own stanked form took a dive at a robot. One by one, the stanked students and adults were attacking the robots. They were helping them! Randy forced himself up, as they began to gang up on McFist, which caused him to drop Terri.

"Terri!" Randy moved over to him.

The other slowly got up, a hand to his head.

"What is going on?" Terri asked, looking at McFist throwing off the creatures.

"Norrisville is standing together" Randy said.


	19. Sunsets And Moving Forward

**Chapter Ninteen! Ninja's for the victory lol, was there ever any doubt?**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

It was beyond anything Randy would ever have thought to have seen in his days of being the ninja. He knew that the stankings caused the people to go after what had been the cause of their feelings, but he had not expected this. He watched on with Terri for a moment, having the thought that the Sorcerer was probably not to happy about this. He smiled, watching as the robots were torn to pieces, taken out by what was supposed to be their own allies.

"Shall we?" he asked Terri.

Terri nodded, "lets."

Together they moved forward, and began helping themselves. The stanked people began ignoring them, as they helped in taking on the robots that had been terrorizing the city. The scene was slowly being littered with parts, but it was getting the job done. Terri and Randy working together, found that their skills were the making of an awesome team. That is, until a large roar made them turn. Robots and stanked people were being tossed out of the way, as McFist advanced.

"That is it!" he said, "I am going to take you down, and I am going to do it now!"

He raised both fists above his suit's head, bringing them down at the pair. They jumped back out of the way, McFist releasing rockets at them. They managed to dodge them, pushing themselves still. Both refused to give up, especially now. They had to do this, they had to win. There was no other option at all. McFist roared again, bringing down a hand at Randy. Terri moved in the way, using his blade and strength to block it.

"How the heck do you keep resisting me?!" McFist yelled angrily.

"Because" Randy said, "I am not the only one who matters here. I am not alone in this."

"What does that have to do with anything?" McFist glared inside his suit.

Terri pushed back with his sword, thanks to the mud as well, the suit staggered back a bit.

"You would never understand" Terri said, "I may be the android, but you are the fool...you will never understand what it means to stand with someone you care about."

"That is why you will never win" Randy moved forward, slicing at the front of the suit with his blade.

Shockingly, it seemed to cut, making a slice along the front.

"You will never understand a duty to protect people...to want to protect" Terri moved now, making a cut himself.

The suit staggered back more, McFist shocked inside. The suit was supposed to be indestructible. Both cuts began to glow a bit. A strange glow as well managed to appear around Terri and Randy as well. All of the students and the robots stopped, turning to look at the scene.

"Face it McFist" Terri said.

"You will never beat the ninja" Randy said.

They moved together, both attacking at once. A bright light appeared, sending a pillar of light into the sky. It seemed to explode once it got there, sending out a golden pulse against the sky. The clouds were dispersed, pushed back by it, and the green energy began to run together. One by one, a green cloud rose from each person who had been stanked. Each returning to their original human form, as the stank was drawn up into the sky. As it all collected, it shot down another beam into the school, where the stone was located, being sucked back down into the depths where the Sorcerer yelled in anger at the failure of the plan. As the last of the stank vanished, the stone and the cracks around it healed like new. Howard was able to open the door, the people who had been trying to get in were normal again.

The golden light disappeared, leaving everyone rubbing their heads and confused. The suit had exploded, McFist left sitting there on the ground blinking, as two shadows fell over him. He looked up, giving a nervous laugh and smile at the two ninja there.

"Ah heh...no hard feelings?" he held up his hands a bit.

"Run McFist..." Randy said, "run."

He did not need to be told twice, taking off towards where the rope ladder was to the carrier. It took off moments later. People getting their bearings a bit, noted the ninja standing there. They did not know what had happened fully, but they began to cheer.

"Awe, come on" Randy smiled, "I couldn't have done it without some help."

He elbowed Terri, who smiled a bit bashfully through his mask.

"Smokebomb?" Randy asked.

"Smokebomb" Terri nodded.

They did one together, vanishing as the people were left to talk and begin cleaning up.

* * *

Howard scanned the faces of people picking up robot parts, or standing in groups chatting. He wormed his way through the crowd, looking around till he found them.

"Howard!" Randy smiled, waving from the sidewalk.

He and Terri were both in normal form now, the ninjas not around as far as other people thought.

"I saw everything through the window!" Howard came over, "you two were totally the cheese!"

"Well, you know how we ninja do" Randy smiled.

They laughed, looking around at the scene. Everyone seemed to be alright, though few remembered anything that had happened. Randy rubbed his shoulder, giving a slight groan.

"Nnnn...I'm going to sleep all weekend" he said, his body exhausted.

Howard turned for a moment to look at Terri.

"What about you?" he asked.

Terri looked at him, then Randy. Randy looked at him, seeming to get what Howard was getting at.

"What do you plan to do now?" he asked.

"I'm an enemy of McFist now" Terri sighed, "as long as I stay...he will come after me like the ninja...and if I am around you two, you will be in trouble as well."

"We can handle it" Howard said, "you two are both ninja."

"The point is keeping the ninja's identity secret" Terri said, looking at Randy, "if it takes leaving for awhile to keep that secret and keep you two safe...I can handle it."

Both of them frowned, saddened by the realization that he was right.

"Where will you go?" Randy asked.

"I don't know" Terri sighed, "and I think it is better for now if you do not either."

"So you're just going to bail?" Howard threw his hands up a bit miffed.

He was not mad at Terri really, more at the fact of losing a friend. Randy was not happy about it either, looking at him sadly.

"It does not mean we're not friends anymore right?" Terri asked.

"Definitely" Randy smiled.

"After all that, we have got to be best bros" Howard smiled.

They all bumped fists, doing a little handshake.

"So when do you plan to leave?" Randy asked.

"Tonight" Terri said.

"Tonight?!" Howard looked at him.

He nodded, "I have to before McFist can regroup...before he can come after me."

"Bummer" Howard sighed.

There was little they could say at this point, walking with him back towards his home. They spoke, trying to lighten the mood a bit along the way. They laughed, it was as if already the mood was lightning, like it had never happened. They were laughing and talking like old friends once more. However, as they reached the home and stepped inside to the silence, the realization once more of what was happening sunk in. Randy and Howard watched in silence, as Terri packed a small bag. He did not need much, and he did not want to take anything that would slow him down. The sun was setting as they stepped outside, a warm golden light in the sky above them.

"Do you plan to say goodbye to Viceroy before you go?" Randy asked, "if it wasn't for him, I would not have know what was happening with you or had the opening to help."

Terri sighed, shaking his head.

"But he is technically your dad" Howard said.

"Exactly" Terri looked up at the sky, "I have to protect him to...like he tried to protect me. I do not blame him for that, I was a bit hurt but I do understand."

They glanced at each other, nodding slightly.

"Don't be to hard on him alright?" Terri gave a smile.

Randy smiled, "take care of yourself."

"And keep in touch" Howard said.

Terri chuckled, nodding to the two of them.

"Thank you...for being my friends and for helping me figure out myself" he said.

"Awe, enough of the sappy" Howard waved a hand.

"Yeah" Randy agreed, "we will see each other again, and we will remain friends."

They nodded, Terri turning to walk down the street. He gave a wave to the two of them. Howard and Randy waving back at him. As soon as he disappeared around the corner though, Randy frowned.

"I'm going to miss that guy" Howard said.

"Like I said, we will see each other again" Randy nudged him.

Both of them turned the other way and began walking.

"Yea, and now I have two awesome ninja friends! One being an android!" Howard smiled.

Randy laughed, giving a nod as he put an arm around his shoulders, "that you do buddy, that you do."

* * *

Viceroy sighed a bit, listening to McFist rant about failing, and yelling at him for his part in Terri. He should have felt bad, he should have felt sad. He didn't though. Turning his head towards the window, he smiled. Terri was free. Viceroy had the feeling the other would do the right thing and be safe for it.

"Viceroy" McFist yelled.

He jumped, turning to look at him, "yes sir...you'll get him next time."

McFist grumbled, turning and stomping out the door. Viceroy chuckled, smiling as he thought the sunset outside was one of the best he had ever seen. He knew this would not end the attempts to take down the ninja, but for now...this had been a pretty happy ending. He turned, following McFist out to take care of damage control.


	20. Three Days Later

**Chapter twenty !**

* * *

The bell rang, letting school out. Howard sighed, as he and Randy walked towards their lockers.

"You think they would take longer to get school up and running again rather than one weekend" Howard grumbled.

"Most of the classes were not damaged" Randy opened his locker, placing his books inside.

"Worst luck ever!" Howard said.

Randy smiled, looking at the picture of three best friends that was hanging in his locker. Howard caught the glance.

"Think he's ok?" he asked.

Randy nodded, closing the door, "totally, he can handle his own."

They walked down the hall towards the doors now, ready to hit the Gaming Hole as usual.

"And of course McFist totally managed to get away with it" Howard sighed, "had to do some major damage control though."

Randy smiled, "one of these days, there will be no escape from the truth."

Howard smiled, but paused as Debbie and Theressa walked up.

"What do you want Kang?" Howard glared a bit.

Randy elbowed him, giving him a look. Debbie brushed a bit of hair behind her ear, not affected by his words this time.

"Have you heard from Terri yet?" she asked, a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Nah, but I am sure once he gets settled, he'll let us know" Randy flashed her a smile.

She nodded, giving a small smile, moving on with Theressa. Surprisingly, Viceroy had been able to make a story that Terri had gone with his parents when his mother had been called away on an emergency nursing trip. Randy figured it had to be partially an attempt fort McFist to cover his own skin, but they went along with it to not worry anyone else. They knew the truth though. They opened the doors, stepping out into the afternoon sun.

"I wonder if he'll come visit soon" Howard mused.

Randy laughed a bit, "already miss him that much?"

"Hey, he still owes us a trip to Whoopie World" Howard narrowed his eyes, "we agreed to go together as a group and you do not mess with a Whoopie World pact."

Randy stifled another wave of laughter, shaking his head, "I am sure when he's in town, we'll all go together."

Howard smiled, looking up at him, "good, I have it all planned out already and-"

A scream makes them turn, Randy immediately tensing, watching as stanked Bucky was once more chasing Bash for something. Howard and Randy relaxed a bit, laughing a bit at the sight.

"Know what time it is?" Randy said.

Howard sighed, "go ahead..."

"Ninja o'clock!" he said, running off to take care of the problem.

"Just another day in Norrisville" Howard sighed rolling his eyes before he smiled.

* * *

"Viceroy!" McFist entered the lab, where Viceroy was working on another project.

"What is it Hannibal?" Viceroy asked.

"How is our next plan coming to destroy the ninja!?" He roared.

Viceroy rolled his eyes turning, "you'd think after the damage control of the last one, you'd want to take a break."

"We had a whole weekend" McFist grumbled, "it's time to get back to work!"

Viceroy sighed, "well right now, I have to finish rebuilding most of your robo apes...after you got them destroyed to."

"It was your fault!" McFist growled, before the phone rang.

"Mr. McFist, your wife is on line one" the robotic ape secretary said.

"Er..." he picked up the phone, "hi honey" he said.

Viceroy rolled his eyes once more, the conversation going on there seemed to be about McFist forgetting that this was their family dinner night. He smiled a bit, before he noted the sound of his phone beeping. He walked over to it, as McFist hung up the phone.

"Ugh...looks like we're heading out" McFist said.

"We?" Viceroy glanced over.

"You are not leaving me alone in this!" he said, turning and heading to the door.

"Oh boy" Viceroy sighed, before he looked down at his phone.

He had one new message, and as soon as he clicked on it, he froze. A smile formed on his lips, as he read the words on the screen. They were simple, but the meaning behind them made him relax and feel better than he had been in the past few days. He did not recognize the number, but he saved it in his phone for future reference. He read the words once more.

_I'm alright father._

He smiled again, saving the number as 'son'.

"Viceroy!" McFist yelled from the hall.

"Coming" Viceroy slipped the phone in his pocket and followed, not even McFist could ruin his mood now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, there you have it! Our story has come to an end! **

**I had fun writing it lol, been watching the show lately for insperation and to set the tone.**

**This was my first RCNGN fan fic, so I hope I was able to keep people in character well enough.**

**I have liked reading the reviews as well, and have been thinking of doing a second story to this but that would need some thinking.**

**Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


End file.
